New Adventure
by Anime addicted
Summary: Okay the rush to collect all the recruits has started what type of people will they recruit? What or who will they run into along the way? A warning some offensive statements
1. Just a brief update

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter. Thank you those of you who reviewed really appreciate it. Ya'll are the best. My French well I get it from a translator off the Internet so I have no clue if it is write or wrong. Oh I such at accents and there will be characters that are my own in here though they won't be here just yet. There will be offensive language later, I don't want anybody to take it to offense, but I know some of you will.  
  
~ Thoughts~  
  
_ Telepathic conversation _  
  
"Speaking"  
  
= Reading of a letter or E-mail=  
  
Takes place during the summer eight months after ' A Different Rogue '. It's just a brief update on what's happening now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
________________* Mississippi *______________  
  
In an old house in a wheel chair sat a blind woman. There was a knock at the door and she pulled one of the many strings she had and the door opened. A man with a black cloak entered his hood shadowing his face.  
  
"Why have you awakened me?" the man asked.  
  
"I am a mutant as you know. Araknid I know who and what you are," Irene said.  
  
"Okay Blind woman is it not fair that I know whom knows me?" the man called Araknid said.  
  
"Irene Adler. You would not be here if it was important," Irene said.  
  
"Then why Irene am I here?" Araknid asked. (Pronounced: A-rock-nid. -Bad at pronunciations so bear with me hope it helps some).  
  
"There is a girl, her name is Rogue," Irene said.  
  
"Surely that is not her real name?"  
  
"No it's.well she wants no one to know but if you will help her prepare for what you read in the letter when you woke up, you may know," Irene said.  
  
"Question lady Irene. If you are blind how'd the letter get to my rest area, and if you are not blind I know hat you are weak of old age and you couldn't have made it so far underground without digging. I had to do that myself so mind giving me an explanation?" Araknid asked.  
  
"It was me," a blue skinned woman said coming from the kitchen in a black leather out fit. (The one you see in the cartoon when she returns to The Brotherhood).  
  
"You-you're blue," Araknid said in shock.  
  
"As you may need to know that in this day and age mutants are spreading and fast. At least over forty five percent of every continent is of mutants. I may be blind but I can foresee different paths into the future. My code name as every mutant likes to have is Destiny," Irene said.  
  
"And I am Raven Darkholme or Mystique," Mystique said turning into Rogue. "I am a shape shifter, I can only take the form of people and my voice can mimic as well. I as you see have turned into Rogue or Marie D'ancanto," Mystique said.  
  
"That's Rogue? Or Marie? What's she got to do with you people no offense? Wait don't tell me she's a mutant to?" Arakind said.  
  
"She is my daughter not by birth but she is none the less. When I was not around to take care f her Irene here took my place and yes she is a mutant," Mystique said.  
  
"What does she do? Fly, super strength, or does she blow up things with a thought?" Araknid said laughing.  
  
"This is not a matter to laugh at. She is denied touch," Mystique said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"If she were to touch you with her skin on anybody else's she unwillingly takes their life force and if she were to hold on to long the outcome could be fatal. The thing is that in the case of mutants she can use their power for a limited time and the part of you she absorbs stays in her head.. Forever. She is a tough cookie to crack and has been betrayed a lot and she is only about to turn sweet sixteen." Mystique said. Then added," And since you have no true life force she can touch you and your kind without worry."  
  
"Okay so what is it I am preparing her for and how will I go about this? I mean on may way over hear I saw things I've never seen like a colored going to school (No offense I'm part black but this is just going with the story)." Araknid said.  
  
"Yes well those you call colored are and have been free for some time now. Though a word of advice. Don't ever call them colored or the 'N' word ever they take it to offense." Irene said.  
  
"Also Women are treated as equals so don't dare think of Rogue as nothing less. She will hate you if you do," Mystique said with a knowing smirk.  
  
"Just tell me already," Araknid demanded.  
  
"A great evil will show it's face soon and she must have gained control by then or she will die and the world will cease to exist. Many things will happen to her old team members as well and she must learn to set aside her differences with the one she cannot stand in order for this to actually work. I do not know of who this person is as of yet and I doubt I will ever know. Now I know that you have a thing for weird houses so I bought a mansion in New York. It is old and has been abandoned for quite some time. Mystique here has given you a false identity since in this day and age you cannot to anything without one." Irene said.  
  
"You are known as Araknid Quartez. You were adopted at a young age by a Spanish family and there fore explains your last name. Your family died two years ago and since then you have been on your own. You are twenty-one and are an only child. Do not worry about food for Rogue. You have an account here is your card. When you get to your new home there is a paper on things you need to know including how to use a teller machine. When you learn how to use one you can take out money that I transfer in for you to use. Most of it is not mine so be greedy. You have three vehicles a motorcycle, a car and a van. Once you get on Rogue's good side ask her to teach you how to drive. You already have a driver's license it's in the envelope. Do not lose any of your cards like your license, or teller machine card, etc, it cannot be replaced easily. Do you understand?" Mystique asked.  
  
"Yeah but I have things I need to know," Araknid said.  
  
"Like what?" Mystique said growing impatient.  
  
"Okay is New York far? How do I get there? Where do I find the girl? Should I worry about any type of friends? And tell me what she likes so it will be easier to get on her good side."  
  
"Fine I'll go with you to New York because it is far I'll take you as far as I can after that and tell you what you need to know." Mystique said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"She likes horse back riding and she loves to sing and dance as I saw in a vision. She is shy and likes southern food. When you go home there is a list of people on a piece of paper I need you to recruit sort of. They will make saving the world easier. Now Mystique be nice to him and don't lie to him. Do not tell Mystique about what you know about me" Irene said.  
  
Mystique sighed and them smiled and walked out the house "Follow me," she barked at Araknid who did as he was told but wasn't happy.  
  
___________________*New York same day*____________________  
  
Rogue had quit the X-men and was currently living in that hotel still. She had only used the half of the money she got to fix up the Brotherhood house. Remy had never come back since that day and Rogue had healed of all her scars except one. There was one scar above her left eyebrow and went down across her eye and it reminded her of Scar from the Lion King. A lot had happened since she left the X-men. Kitty is Piotr's girlfriend and Lance is Tabitha's boyfriend. And oh yeah she's with the Brotherhood. Amanda moved to somewhere far and now Kurt is with Wanda. Jamie has been sneaking with Rahne to come and visit Rogue. Rogue knows that they are a perfect couple but they refuse t think of each other like that but Rogue knows they already do. Amara is the love of John's life (Hmmm Wonder why). Fred has a girlfriend with an appetite as big as his and with the same IQ. She is really pretty like Nikki off the Parkers but just big. Bobby and Jubilee are a couple. Elizabeth and Warren are engaged and the wedding is in a long time. Pietro and Toad are pretty much the same. Rogue found Everett at Yvette's grave. Turns out that the ring stopped working once Nathan left and she committed Suicide. Rogue goes to see her everyday and just talks. Hank and Cecilia are really good friends and Rogue swears they are more than that but she cannot prove it. Not even to herself it's just a feeling. She hasn't seen any of the adults but when she rides to work in the morning she sometimes see's Logan but they don't talk. She doesn't know what to say, what can she say she absorbed him and left him outside. Scott and Jean are in Bayville still but in collage. She and her pet are never apart even at work. Oh yeah Rogue works at Bayville height but only for a summer job. She see's Scott and Jean occasionally. Rogue still draws a lot and now she thinking of Becoming an Architect to build her own house and be the only one to know about it's secret passages. She's a taking course for it during school when she gets back. She has stopped having self-pity for herself and is bolder with flirting randomly and she is a lot calmer but she still wears heavy makeup and her dark clothing. She is well known by everybody and well respected. She kind of likes this normal life but she misses the excitement of training which she still does in the wood every once in a while. But yeah a normal mutant life. To bad It's all about to change, or maybe not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay the first chapter to the sequel. What do you think? Read and Review. Sorry there really isn't any Rogue and Remy will appear in later chapters just be patient if you can. Rogue will be very out of character so just a warning incase it may bother you. 


	2. Metting at the graveyard

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter. Thank you those of you who reviewed really appreciate it. Ya'll are the best. My French well I get it from a translator off the Internet so I have no clue if it is write or wrong. Oh I such at accents and there will be characters that are my own in here though they won't be here just yet. There will be offensive language later, I don't want anybody to take it to offense, but I know some of you will.  
  
~ Thoughts~  
  
_ Telepathic conversation _  
  
"Speaking"  
  
= Reading of a letter or E-mail=  
  
Takes place during the summer eight months after ' A Different Rogue '. Don't do accents anymore to hard. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue woke up to the same plain ordinary all white room. She hated it but since it was a hotel she had to resist the urge to make changes. She went to move but felt Lil' Man weight on her chest. For some odd reason he liked to sleep there. During the first few nights she kept pushing him off but he would stare at her and when she wouldn't give in he'd curl up in a ball and wrap his tail around himself and sleep. Rogue thought it meant he was cold so he let him. Soon she found out that his name suited him because he laughed and ate human foods and he steals fine jewelry and not stickers like other animals. Stealing is a small habit of his and it's funny because he's never been caught by anybody other than Rogue. The phone began to ring and Rogue picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Miss Rogue you have a letter would you like us to bring it to you?"  
  
"Please and thank you," Rogue said and then hung up.  
  
Not long after that there was a knock at the door. Lil' Man crawled off Rogue's chest and scurried through the mail slot then came back with a small envelope. He gave it to her and rushed under the blankets and picked the warmest spot and rested. Rogue stared at the letter.  
  
~Who could it be from Xavier maybe. No can't be none of the X-men because they think ah want nothing to do with them and it can't be anybody from the Brotherhood because they are the type that just come and see you. Mystique maybe. One-way to find out ~ Rogue thought then ripped it open.  
  
= Rogue,  
  
I will be in town on Friday and I have something's I'd like to speak to you about. Come to the graveyard at 8:00 pm.  
  
Destiny. = Rogue's heart began to race slightly. Irene may love her to death but she just wasn't the type of person to just come and see somebody, something was always up. This time though she wondered what it was, and since she was blind she had to have an escort right? Well no doubt it would be Mystique and she kind of didn't want to see her just yet. She may love her but she knew she was power greedy and well it just wasn't too good of a mix.  
  
Rogue got up and looked through her closet. She picked out an all black sweater dress. It was a turtleneck and the sleeves were so long that it ended at the middle of her palm. The skirt part of the outfit was down to her mid thigh and she had clear stockings on and military boots that were up to right above her mid calf. She completed the out fit with her signature gloves and her makeup.  
  
"Lil' Man want to come with me for a walk?" she asked.  
  
The little black ferret with a dipstick tail and white paws shot up from under the blankets and Rogue laughed at how cute it always looked to her. He came from out the blanket and put on his collar using his tail. He hopped on Rogue's shoulder and together they walked out the hotel and to the park.  
  
"Hey Rogue and hey cutie," said Rachel whom Rogue worked with at the Collage.  
  
She came and petted Lil' Man and then smiled at Rogue. "Hi what are you doing?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Meeting my boyfriend you?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Nothing just need fresh air and he needs to start exercising. Fat tail," she teased.  
  
The cute little ferret nudged Rogue in the ear and she laughed. Rachel spotted her boyfriend and ran to him waving to Rogue. Rogue sighed and looked at one of the clocks at the park.  
  
"Oh snap I'm late. Wonder why Rachel got the day off? Oh well lets go," she said and she held him in her arms tight and ran to he Collage.  
  
"Late again Ms. Rogue?" one of the old lady's said that Rogue saw occasionally.  
  
"Sorry there's no excuse this time," Rogue said as she sat behind the attendance desk and did what she normally did, play with her pet till someone came and bothered her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bye Rogue and hopefully next time we don't have to work late," Randy said another teen that worked there with Rogue.  
  
"Yeah I know I'm going to kill Rachel when I see her I had to work extra because of her and it's seven thirty and I have someplace to be in pretty much yesterday," Rogue said and left.  
  
She ran to the graveyard and it was about five after eight when she got there. She saw the grave of Yvette and began to talk. "Hey Yvette, um I miss you still and even though you cannot remember me I do. Okay well maybe you remember because you're dead and all but whatever," Rogue said feeling mighty stupid but special.  
  
She sat there and stared at her grave and wondered if other mutants around the world with similar powers would be doing things like this. Killing themselves because their DNA has denied them something that everybody else around them can have. "Xavier I'm beginning to wonder if your Dream of uniting mutants with non-mutants is just that, a dream," Rogue said then turned around and saw Irene and a cloaked figure.  
  
"AHHH.Scared the crap out of me," she said holding her hand to her heart.  
  
"Sorry Rogue," Irene said.  
  
"Is that Mystique in there?" Rogue asked.  
  
"No," Irene said.  
  
"Oh," was all Rogue could say.  
  
"Rogue listen to me. There will be another big problem to come up Laraknid this is Rogue and Rogue this is Laraknid," Irene introduced.  
  
The cloaked figure known as Laraknid pulled down his hood and revealed his face. He was really pale like a deathly pale and he had black long hair about past his shoulders but pulled into a ponytail. He had eyes as gray as clay and they were empty. Rogue liked him already.  
  
"Hey how do you do or whatever." Rogue looked at Irene. "Okay this is not Mystique but some young man. What's going on?"  
  
"I cannot what is not true so this meeting will be short. This man I trust and weather you like it or not dear child you need to trust him as well. He is here to help and I know you aren't the type to ask or even except help when it is offered but this is very serious and I advise you, do not fool around. Do what he says he will not ask for much and this is fast I know but I have had a very disturbing vision. He like I said is here to help and I do not ask for much or do I demand things but I will this one time. Do not doubt him or yourself do not be selfish or too heroic. He will be staying in that old house in Bayville, I've paid for it to be fixed and you will move in with him." Irene said.  
  
Rogue was about to say something but a cat came into view and turned into Mystique. "Rogue listen to her. Listen to me. You may not like that Magneto recruits or Xavier recruits but you will be recruiting yourself." She said.  
  
"Wait what the hell is going on?" Rogue asked everything was so weird and fast.  
  
"Do you even worry about any of the Bayville mutant groups?" Irene asked.  
  
"Of course why?" Rogue asked getting a little attitude.  
  
"How much do you worry?" Irene asked.  
  
Rogue gave an angry look, she sighed and looked at the ground," All the time," she whispered.  
  
"Well this new threat will give you nightmares, ruin everything. It's at least ten times worse then what you are worrying about," Mystique said.  
  
"What am I worrying about?" Rogue wanted to scream.  
  
"A new and old mutant, I'm sure that it's arrival in inevitable, but when is a little blurry and all you need to know is trust no one but Mystique me and Laraknid as well as your recruits," Irene said.  
  
"So I'm becoming a teacher?" Rogue said in disgust.  
  
"No you're creating a team that I have had visions of and working to become more than partners. Your becoming a team, a strong team and trust is a big issue so do everything you can to have everybody trust each other with out any doubts," Irene said sternly.  
  
"S'cuse me but ah have a skin problem if you haven't noticed or maybe it slipped your mind but there was a reason I used to be so distant," Rogue shot back.  
  
Nobody said anything but Mystique looked at Laraknid and nodded her head. He began to approach Rogue and she just glared and Lil' Man began to growl. "What is that?" Mystique asked.  
  
"My ferret, it's immune to me, and very protective. Down boy," Rogue said with a smirk.  
  
Laraknid reached out his hand to touch Rogue but she jerked back. He kept moving closer and Lil' Man launched at him but Mystique caught him. Rogue with her hands while still stepping back went to stop his hand but it was useless he was strong. Before she could think to warn him he cupped her face in his hands.  
  
_________________________________________ Okay it's late and I promise not to take long updating this next chapter. The reviews were great thanks. 


	3. Telling Rogue

An,' Okay I own nothing and here is my next chapter. Thank you those of you who reviewed really appreciate it. Ya'll are the best. My French well I get it from a translator off the Internet so I have no clue if it is write or wrong. Oh I such at accents and there will be characters that are my own in here though they won't be here just yet. There will be offensive language later, I don't want anybody to take it to offense, but I know some of you will.  
  
~ Thoughts~  
  
_ Telepathic conversation _  
  
"Speaking"  
  
= Reading of a letter or E-mail=  
  
Takes place during the summer eight months after ' A Different Rogue '. Don't do accents anymore to hard. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue froze, she was mad, happy, and just plain shocked. No one can touch her Right? She's the untouchable, the freak among freaks. ~He's so warm~ Rogue thought. She finally decided on one feeling and it was mad. She jerked her head from his grasp and punched him in the face with almost all her might. He didn't fall or yelp out in pain like even Remy would instead only his head turned and the side she hit didn't even have a mark.  
  
"You hit hard but you can't hurt me easily," he finally spoke and his deep raspy voice gave Rogue the goose bumps.  
  
"That your power?" Rogue asked feeling weak since it was like she hit him with nothing. ~What would Logan say? ~  
  
"No I have no power, I'm dead," he said.  
  
Rogue who was still prepared to hit again, began to laugh. "S-s-sorry but you g-got to be joking." She laughed.  
  
"No he's a vampire," Mystique smirked.  
  
Rogue's face immediately went serious. "Great the only person I can touch happens to be the living dead," she said.  
  
"He's not an ordinary vampire he can walk during the day if he wishes and garlic and crosses don't bother him," Mystique said.  
  
"And you seriously expect me to trust him? What if he turns on me? I don't know how to kill or even weaken him. You two must be sniffing some type of crack," Rogue said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Irene said.  
  
"Sorry," Rogue said.  
  
"Well yes we expect you to trust him. If you wish not to listen to me then listen to Destiny. She trusts very little people, but she does trust this boy so listen to her please Rogue," Mystique sounded concerned.  
  
"Fine but what about if he turns on me?" Rogue asked.  
  
"It's impossible he has no brain waves because he's dead and that means no one can enter his mind, and if he was to be given a serum it wouldn't work because well he's dead." Irene said.  
  
"So you mean I'm taking orders from someone who has no thoughts?" Rogue said sounding frustrated.  
  
"He has thoughts just not brain waves to prove it, so any questions?" Mystique said.  
  
"Yeah, your both fuckin' nuts. You send me a letter saying you have to talk to me then when I get here you just plain out tell me to move from where I'm at now and live with this blood sucking dead man. You want me to start recruiting like Magneto and Xavier and trust no one but him and my recruits as well as you two. What about my life and friends and summer job? What about school that is coming up?" Rogue said.  
  
"Rogue we are very sorry but if you don't listen and put aside that stuff just for a while then none of that stuff may exist. As for work you can still go but we will send you money weather you like it or not. Your friends will get in the way and slow you down and school, well Mystique will be working there so you will be alright," Irene said.  
  
"Okay what if decides he's hungry and sucks my blood?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I will not with out permission but I was told not to even ask. So I will feed somewhere else and also not all vampires are completely blood thirty, it's a meal we like yes but actually it's rare we drink it," Laraknid said.  
  
"Fine whatever I'll listen, and prepare for this upcoming battle," Rogue said.  
  
"Thank you," Irene said.  
  
Mystique turned to take Irene home," Rogue teach him the ways of this time. He thinks that you know people like even are still slaves, and teach him how to drive," she said.  
  
They turned to leave and the next thing you know Jean, Scott and Kurt showed up. "Mystique! Destiny! Rogue!" Jean said surprised.  
  
"Scott, Jean, Kurt," Rogue said pretending to introduce them.  
  
"What are you doing here with them and who is he?" Scott asked.  
  
"I -" he began.  
  
"No don't tell them. Rule number one you do not have to tell anybody who you are," Rogue said. "As for you guys it none of your business and I should be asking you the same question."  
  
"Mutter (Mother) what is going on?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Nothing Kurt," Mystique said and then walked off directing Destiny to the car.  
  
"Rogue what's going on? I though you totally hated her," Jean said.  
  
"Thought wrong," Rogue said then turned around. "Come on let's go," Rogue said dragging Laraknid off.  
  
"Rogue we see you at school when we go to prepare every day and you have said hi to us, why are you cold now?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry she is to push aside friendship for- mmhumph," Rogue covered his mouth with a gloved hand.  
  
"Shut up. You know the first thing I'm going to teach you is what to and what not to say," Rogue said walking off.  
  
When she was out of sight Scott pressed his communicator," Professor there was no new mutant just Rogue, Mystique, Destiny, and some other person. He looked older than Rogue so if he was whom you picked up he must have already manifested his powers," he spoke into it.  
  
"Thank you Scott come home now. There is something important to tell you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At the institute~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay Professor what is it you wanted to say?" Jean asked.  
  
"First tell me what happened," he said back.  
  
"Okay well we were walking through the grave yard when we heard talking and we you know popped out. We saw Mystique and Destiny walking away from Rogue and some man. We asked her what was going on and who the man was." Scott said.  
  
"And the man said she is to push aside friends then Rogue covered his mouth. Then she said that the first thing she was going to teach him was what to say and what not to say." Jean said.  
  
"Interesting," Xavier said.  
  
"Something may not really be going down. Maybe Mystique wanted to use her again and she denied her," Jean said.  
  
"But the vhy vould Destiny be zere?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I do not know but do not take it lightly but do not assume," Xavier said. "Now you all know Remy LeBeau has become part of the team."  
  
"WHAT!" All three said.  
  
"No vay. You can't possibly trust him," Kurt said.  
  
"I do believe his intentions are good now," he replied.  
  
"I don't trust him, not at all. He used to work for Magneto," Scott said.  
  
"And so did Piotr and St. John, and look at them their on our side and nothing has gone wrong," Xavier stated.  
  
"I still don't trust them, well St. John at least," Scott said.  
  
"Give Remy a chance. He be a good boy," Remy said coming from the shadows. "What about mon chere?" he asked.  
  
"Who?" Scott asked.  
  
"He's talking about Rogue," Jean said. "And she's none of your concern."  
  
"Remy here dat she no longer an X-man," he said.  
  
"And?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Why?" Remy asked.  
  
"None of us know and if we did we wouldn't tell you," Scott said.  
  
"Well mon ami, you just did. If chere is not here then where?"  
  
"Listen Gumbo enough questions," Logan said also emerging from the shadows.  
  
"Remy Jean will show you your room, goodbye," Xavier said.  
  
_________________________________________ Okay it's late and I promise not to take long updating this next chapter. The reviews were great thanks. 


	4. Bite me

Remember to cut an paste.  
  
Rogue brought Laraknid back to her place and pulled out her duffel bag. "So you're a vampire, what's it like to live for so long?" Rogue asked curiosity getting the best of her.  
  
"It's not so good. Living of others blood hurting them just to quench your thirst. It's something I have tried to fight before but being a vampire it who we are it's what we do," he said.  
  
"You should have not said that," Rogue said.  
  
"Why you asked," he replied.  
  
" Because you have to trust someone before you tell them how you feel. Just coming out and telling a stranger who you are is basically what your doing, here while I pack watch this," Rogue pulled out a cop movie where a single man is betrayed by his best friend and woman and is left by himself to deal with things. She puts it in the VCR and presses play. Larakind seems amazed already.  
  
"It just at the box," he said.  
  
Rogue laughed and stood in front of him. "No it didn't, it is supposed to do that. How will I ever teach you the ways of this time?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I don't mean to request this but I am simply answering your question. If I suck your blood I learn what you know already," Laraknid said.  
  
"But if you do won't I become a vampire to?" Rogue asked.  
  
"No I have to drink your last drop of blood for that to happen," he answered.  
  
Rogue thought about it then said," Oh well looks like this teaching process will be really long," she said and the movie began to play. He sat really close but rogue figured that since he was dead it was okay. She had very little to pack but a lot more than before. She had more clothes and shoes along with jewelry. She had lots more unmentionables and different types of makeup and perfumes. She had her duffel bag and two suitcases. She also had Lil' mans clothes that were for winter and just to make him look dumb. She finished with her hair stuff and her fun stuff. She let the movie finish and waited till he had to say about hat she said earlier.  
  
"I liked it," he said standing up and looking behind and under the TV.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Trying to find out how they get those images in that box," he said and Rogue laughed again.  
  
"I have a feeling I am going to be doing that a lot," Rogue said aloud.  
  
"What?" he asked still looking.  
  
"Laughing," Rogue stated.  
  
"Why wouldn't you do it anyway?" he asked back.  
  
"It is not like me to give a genuine smile very often or smile and I used to never want friends but that has changed. But it looks like it back to that square," she said. "You seen Lil' Man?" Rogue asked.  
  
"He's in the cold box," he replied.  
  
"The what?" Rogue asked.  
  
"The small whit box in the corner over there," he said.  
  
"What the is he doing in there?" Rogue asked rushing to the refrigerator and taking him out.  
  
"I was looking around and I thought that it lead to a different world but it didn't and he didn't come out when I said to," he replied giving up on the TV.  
  
"Aww your soo cold here," Rogue said in a smooth voice as she put him under the blankets. She looked at Laraknid and glared. "Before you do anything from now on let me know, by the way it's called a refrigerator. It's used to keep food cold the littler box above it is a freezer used to keep frozen foods and turn water into ice. People aren't meant to go in there," she said.  
  
"But Laura in the movie was placed in a big sized one," he made his point.  
  
"Michael was a psycho, a jealous ex-boyfriend, and he was messed up in the brain. Besides it was only a movie and a fictional one at that." Rogue explained.  
  
"Yeah but she still wasn't meant to go in there right?" he asked.  
  
"People do things when they know it isn't right," she thought that would settle it.  
  
"What for?" he asked back watching her check to see if she had everything.  
  
"It makes them feel strong when they can frighten a person so bad. Also some people just like pain and like to see others in pain. The world is fucked up but not all the people in it are," Rogue said.  
  
She was happy when he asked no more questions. ~ How can someone look so good and be so clueless? Well I would to after sleeping or whatever it is they do for so long. But I swear he's worse then a child, ~ Rogue though.  
  
"Let's go I know where she is talking about and this will be the best time for you to observe me driving," Rogue said as she picked up her things. "Hold on we have a bell boy," she said when she realized that she didn't have to carry her bags. She picked up the phone and asked for a bellboy to come and take her stuff to her car.  
  
"Okay follow me," she demanded as she picked up her pet and wrapped her arms around him since he was still cold.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Rogue opened to see a bellboy with a small cart. He placed her bags in it and they used the elevator to go down stairs. Laraknid was looking in circles the whole time in the elevator and he held on to the rails for dear life. He looked at the door in amazement as they opened and closed and Rogue smiled at the way he was acting and the look on the bellboys face.  
  
"Here you go ma'am," the man said as they arrived at the car.  
  
"Thank you sugah," Rogue said as she tipped him.  
  
She began to load her stiff in the car moving previous things out the way. She turned around but didn't see Laraknid. She began to panic and she looked around. She spotted him walking towards the street. "Oh no," she gasped and ran after him. Lil' Man was barley hanging on to her. ~What will Irene say when one out the few people she trust is not helping me anymore because he got his by a bus? ~ Rogue thought.  
  
She felt like she was running in slow motion when he walked in the street, she saw a truck coming. The driver was going through papers that were propped on the wheel. She saw Laraknid look around frightened and amazed at the same time unaware of the danger he was putting himself in, even though he's already dead but that thought had slipped her mind long ago. She ran faster and Lil' Man was getting dizzy making little squeaks as Rogue went up and down. She was so close now and she knew something was going to happen she could feel it in her blood. She was even closer and she was reaching out to him and she finally reached him and tackled him to the other side of the street. When they landed Rogue skid on the cement and Lil' man had flew into the bushed somewhere and Laraknid was unharmed. Rogue grabbed Lil' man out the bushes and when the sign said walk she ran back to her car. Finally she turned around furious.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she grabbed his cloak.  
  
"What I do?" he asked.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO!" Rogue took a deep breath realizing screaming would do noting. "Let's see you almost kill yourself again, if you can do that and I didn't even think about it when I saw you I was just scared out of my fucking mind. OWWWWW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" she suddenly screamed.  
  
"What is it?" he asked  
  
Rogue turned around to show him her back, which was nothing but bloody scraps from the fall. It had just started to hurt and now it was burning. She didn't want to feel weak so she didn't cry just mad the angriest face in the world. "You know what just do it," she said as she pulled the neck part of her outfit down.  
  
"What! I can't do that!" he said.  
  
"I don't feel like going through this again and if your telling the truth you'll know everything that I know, so that saves mad time, just do it before I quit this entire thing," Rogue said.  
  
Laraknid moved close to her and snaked his arm around her waist and bit. Rogue's reaction was to jerk back but the way he was holding her prevented that. She felt like this was one of those vampire movies where the girl always manages to get bitten but she didn't care. As long as he knew nothing of this time and place she was sure there would be way more situations like this and she was just not prepared or built to handle it. The next thing she knew she was released.  
  
"That didn't hurt as bad as I imagined it would," she said.  
  
Laraknid was blinking like crazy and Rogue wondered if it was the mutant part of her. "Hey, hey man what's wrong with you?" she said.  
  
"Ju-just registering your knowledge," he said then suddenly ht stopped and he just stood there with his eyes closed. Rogue went to touch his face when his eyes opened and he acted as if nothing happened.  
  
"Oookay whatever," Rogue said then got in the passengers seat of the car.  
  
"Yeah this should be fun," he said crackling his knuckles then starting the car.  
  
Rogue put her seatbelt on and made sure Lil' Man was in her lap securely then they were off. Rogue watched in awe. ~ Less then fifteen minutes ago he was a giant kid in a toy store now he's a man with a woman's memories. Oh crap that mean he may get nosey, but I would to if I was him. ~ Rogue thought.  
  
Suddenly she felt tired and lazy and she went to sleep. Laraknid drove her to the mansion, which was dark wood and just plain scary. When he went inside it was way different still dark but cleaner and there was good furniture everywhere. He went up a few floors and put her in one of the rooms and just let her sleep. He went and unloaded everything and since he had plenty of time he, while rogue was asleep, put her things in drawers and where ever else things go. When he was done Rogue was waking up.  
  
"That wasn't a very long nap," he said.  
  
"How long?" she asked.  
  
"About an hour maybe," he said.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
" Almost eleven why wanna go somewhere?" he said.  
  
"Yeah do you?"  
  
"No thanks I have to get myself organized here," he said.  
  
"Okay," Rogue got up and went through her things and found a toothbrush and brushed her teeth then went out the house leaving Larakind and Lil' Man in there. She had a clue where she wanted to go so she went every so often feeling her neck.  
  
________________________  
  
Next chapter Rogue and Remy re-meet each other. 


	5. Meeting

~ Thoughts~  
  
_ Telepathic conversation _  
  
"Speaking"  
  
= Reading of a letter or E-mail=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue still had on the clothes from earlier. She was thinking about how life had been to her. ~First ah was pretty much Cinderella in the orphanage and then I get adopted by Mystique when I was four thinking she was some other person. I lived with Irene, which really sucked considering I had to be considerate of her feelings because I used to always say ' Look look it's beautiful' forgetting she was blind. I was told to keep my skin covered before my powers even manifested and I was lied to by Mystique countless amount of times. At first I believe the X-men were bad then I had to leave the Brotherhood because of her and they though I was a traitor. I found out I have Kurt as a brother; and he will never leave it alone. Nathan and the others intrude in on my life making it exciting and secretive but even they lied to me and then I absorbed an entire state and everything is over and I'm the only one that remembers except for Nathan and the others that were from those different dimensions or what ever. ~ Rogue thinks while walking across the street. She sighs then continues with her thoughts. ~ Remy leaves and never comes back what a fool I was to believe he would even after I found out about Bella. Wonder what happened to those two? Pretty obvious why Remy stayed with her. She can touch, she's pretty, she lives in the Assassins Guild for crying out loud, how does your life get more exciting than that? Anyway since then I've made friends realizing that this mutation isn't all bad and that self-pity is a weakness. But looks like this once lonely Rogue will stay alone. That's that I'm older and my birthday is in three days and I'll be sixteen. I'm more mature and have more control of myself and if Irene says take a step back in life to stay alive, I will. ~ Rogue thought proudly as she arrived at the club.  
  
"ID," the big man said and she showed him her fake one and then he let her in.  
  
She entered and was hit by how many people were in the club dancing, or drinking and just looking for a one-night stand. She loved this place it played all music only if it was requested though but it was Friday and that mean nothing but dancing songs and Rogue learned how to dance some time ago it was easy unless you wanted to be like those people who spin on their heads and flip every five seconds. She could only do it because Evan was able to do it, but she never did it unless it was simple like the stuff on the P.Diddy, Sean Paul, and yes even some of the same dances Brittany Spears and Justin Timberlake and other artist do just not always their music. She hadn't been here on at least a few weeks.  
  
"Hey never thought I'd see you for another few weeks," one of the guys at the bar said.  
  
"Yeah well things happen," Rogue said as she moved through the crowd to see a familiar face.  
  
"Hey Rogue wanna dance?" Wanda asked.  
  
~ Wish I could~" No thanks I just came here to chill," Rogue yelled through the music.  
  
Wanda shrugged and Rogue went to the other side of the club to where the tables were and a set of stairs that led to other tables and another bar. Rogue went upstairs and picked the table in the corner. She knew a waiter or waitress would come to her so she just waited, and she was happy that the music wasn't as loud up here as it was down there.  
  
"Would you like anything miss," said the waiter.  
  
"Yeah give me one of your 1-900-fuck me up's please?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Right up," he said then walked away.  
  
"They sure have weird names for some of these drinks," Rogue said to herself.  
  
In no time the guy returned with her drink and smiled and began to take small sips so not to get to tipsy. She was just sitting back watching everybody laugh while dancing having a good time. She saw people making out on the floor and some drunken people trying to dance. She was back to her cold self again and it's just the way things would have to be.  
  
"Chere why you here by yourself?" asked a voice from behind.  
  
Rogue almost choked on her drink as her heart skipped a few beats. She was scared, happy, and angry, at the same time. She thought maybe it was someone that sounded like who she thought it was but she was doubtful. She continued to sip on her drink and she narrowed her eyes deciding she would be angry with him. She couldn't tell whether she was happy or sad that he didn't come to her right away and she closed her eyes to make things seem better. He heart jumped in her throat when she heart a chair being moved around then she felt someone by her.  
  
"We need to talk chere," he said.  
  
Rogue opened her eyes and stopped sipping on her drink. "Why are you here Gambit?!" she didn't want to scream it wasn't going to do anything but make her voice hurt and maybe get her kicked out.  
  
"You know Remy better than that," he said trying to cheer things up with his famous to die for smirk.  
  
"Do I really?" Rogue asked.  
  
"You can't be mad at Remy, Remy should be mad at you," he said.  
  
"What! Why?" she asked almost outraged.  
  
"You lied to me. To the brotherhood, but what I want to know is what for? I know something was up that day and I see you have a permanent scar on your face. I'm sorry," he said.  
  
Rogue looked at him as she thought about what he said. Then it registered to her, he was talking about that day when he forgot everything. She made a '0' shape with her mouth subconsciously. " How do you know I lied?" Rogue said.  
  
"Because eight months and you cant expect Remy not to just sit around. He amused himself by sneaking in a few government buildings and looking up that video competition you mentioned, that Wanda was supposedly so good at. There was never anything like it in New Orleans or within a few hundred miles or us. It never existed, you made it up. But let me Remy tell you it was a pretty good lie, you stuck with it and still nobody knows." Remy said his voice getting low.  
  
Rogue blinked a few times then smiled and took another small sip. " I'm sure you did more than that in eight months," Rogue said a bit of jealousy leaking out.  
  
"Why'd you lie? I deserve to know the truth," he said.  
  
"Do you really? You didn't tell me about your wife, I think I would want to know that." Rogue said.  
  
"I was going to tell you but you needed to be ready to hear it first," he replied.  
  
"Remy I don't think anybody would ever be ready to hear something like that unless it already happened to them before and ask anybody, I'm sure it hasn't happened to me before," she said moving her hands around to prove her point.  
  
"I'm sorry. Really I am but rogue I lo-" he began.  
  
"Don't say it. Are you really sorry even now?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yes," he said and Rogue saw his eyes begging for her to forgive him, but even if she wanted to she couldn't.  
  
"Don't be I've had plenty of time to get over it," she said then was so mad she forgot about taking sips she drunk it all down. "Another please!" Rogue lifted her cup in the air to let the waiter come and take it and giver he a refill.  
  
"Your making to big of a deal about this," Remy said not really meaning it just wanting to keep the conversation going.  
  
Rogue looked at Remy in disbelief, he had to be joking. "WHAT!" Rogue closed her mouth instantly and silently counted to ten. "You'd be taking it like this to if you fell in love with someone and they turn out to be married. Worse part is you didn't find out from them you had to find out yourself. Also you find out you were nothing but a big challenge to them. Oh yeah I forgot you REMY LEBEAU, don't fall in love just the other way around.Let me put it in better words. Say you met a bangin' girl. You were kissing her and touching her arms gently and whatever then she says she has something to show you. You being Remy think she gonna do a strip tease or something, instead she lifts up her dress and you see something a woman should never grow," she said in two breaths.  
  
"Rogue it came out wrong. Please don't be mad, when your mad I'm mad," he said.  
  
"Oh so your only doing this because if I'm happy your happy?" Rogue asked.  
  
The waiter brung back a drink for both Remy and Rogue. Rogue began to drink hers angrily. " You know what I mean," Remy said.  
  
Rogue stopped drinking," No I don't. Not anymore. You hurt me and I've gotten over it," she said.  
  
"LeBeau's don't hurt women," Remy said.  
  
"LeBeau's maybe not but a TWO-TIMING WOMANIZING EGOTISTICAL DUMB TAIL UGLY ASS PERVERTED JERK LIKE YOU WOULD! DON'T DARE CATEGORIZE YOURSELF AS A LEBEAU YOUR NOT THERE BLOOD!" Rogue yelled then saw his angered face," Don't dare give me that look. You would have said so yourself anytime before you left, it's the truth and you can't stand that. Go back to New Orleans with your family," she said then finished her drink as well as his and left money for the waiter and left.  
  
~ Didn't realize how bitter he could make me~ she though.  
  
She knew she had no right to say what she just said. It was no longer any of her concern but it just slipped. She ran to the park as soon as she got out the club. She climbed up a tree and put one foot on the branch she was sitting on, and put her elbow on her knee and leaned back on the bark of the tree and her right leg dangled under her. Not much time had passed by when someone pulled on her leg so hard she fell out the tree and on her back. She closed her eyes as a reaction. When she opened them she saw Remy above her. She turned red from embarrassment as her heartbeat quickened. Remy was kneeled over her and with a bold attempt he put his head to Rogue's chest. He secretly smiled then went back to being serious.  
  
"You still something for me I know it, if I make you react like this," he said.  
  
Rogue got even redder and she shoved him off her and sat up. "I was just embarrassed is all, it not because of you Swamp Rat," she said.  
  
He was happy she was calling him something other than his codename," Chere you know me and if you don't then you know me well enough that if I came back here and joined the X-men to be with you, it means I care for you a lot," Remy said.  
  
Rogue gave up trying to be angry with him, she wasn't really but she still had to get rid of him. At least for a while. She sighed a defeated sigh and stood up and leaned on the tree and looked at the sky. "Remy I have told you many times I'm already over it. I have forgiven you but we can't be together. I won't allow it, I can't touch and I know there are ways to get around it but maybe you can do it but not me. You're a retired player you claim but you've been with women you don't love or even care about, now you have someone you care about and even if you wanted to you couldn't touch me." Rogue pushed herself off the tree and began to walk toward home.  
  
"Rogue your being negative," Remy said.  
  
Rogue still walking replied," It's the truth not everything can have both a good and a bad side."  
  
"Give me an example then if you really believe that," he thought he had her stumped but he was far from it.  
  
"When someone dies people say 'Oh look at the bright side when someone dies someone else is born'. That's true but as soon as your born into this world you already dying weather you feel just fine or not," she said proving her point.  
  
"If you believe that then there is nothing I can do to change your mind but you got to live life everyday like it's your last and if you died tomorrow your are going to be mad that you didn't do some things," Remy said, he knew there was more to it. If there is one thing that hasn't changed in eight months was the fact that she was a good liar, but still he knew her too well.  
  
"Remy just move on," Rogue practically begged.  
  
"Remy has, he's moved from Bella and the guilds to hiding and working for Magneto and he's gone from there to fix his problem to you." He said and even though e was back to speaking to himself in third person he was still just as serious.  
  
Rogue was relieved that they had walked all the way to where she now lived. "Rogue your back, I- Remy!" he was shocked.  
  
Remy was shocked that this man who seemed to know Rogue knew him. He waited for rogue to snap at him like she normally would but she didn't instead she said," I'll be there in a sec just go ahead inside."  
  
The guy gave her a look and she smiled in understanding to what he meant. He gave her an apologetic smile and turned around and disappeared into the big house.  
  
"Rogue," Remy didn't even try and hide the anger he felt. "W-who was-" he began but Rogue shut him up with the look in her eyes.  
  
"This is my stop," she said and turned to go in.  
  
Remy grabbed her arm but he didn't know what to say really he just didn't want her to leave. He looked in her eyes and was lost right away. He didn't know his eyes were begging her to say something anything just not that she didn't love him. "Remy your eyes betray you. I don't hate you. I'm will not be your enemy anymore but I will not be your friend neither," she said with a stern voice.  
  
"Bu-" he began but was cut off.  
  
"I have my reasons. Just.just remember that what may be the best thing for a person to do, it sometimes it is the hardest thing to do. It's no use trying to hide my feeling from you, you know me to well. I love you I know how I feel about you, but I also know that don't make everything all right. And for that reason I gotta say goodbye," she began to walk away tears running down her face.  
  
Remy began to chase after her but Rogue's voice stopped him. " Remy come any closer and I will make you thing you're a seven year old girl that likes dolls and Barbie's," Rogue threatened.  
  
Remy still thought she could control all those powers and so he backed off," I'm not giving up, Remy never gives up."  
  
Rogue ran inside and straight to her new room. "Rogue?" Laraknid's voice cam through the door.  
  
"Yeah?" she said trying to hold in her crying.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"Don't be your only doing Irene a favor and it would never wok out anyway. Sorry but I'm tired," she said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Alright I'll just wait an extra day to teach you something," he replied.  
  
"It's okay tomorrow is good just not right now," she replied.  
  
"G'night," he said.  
  
"G'night," she said back and smiled when she felt a familiar small animal curl up to her, then she heard the door shut. "Lil' Man life just isn't fair," she said then was asleep within seconds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remy was just entering the property that was Xavier's only. He sighed to himself and punched the bark of a random tree knowing it would hurt but he couldn't feel it.  
  
"What did it ever do to you Gumbo?" Logan's voice said then he sniffed," I should have known."  
  
"Non, it's not how it seem. She loves me she said," Remy said.  
  
"Then what's the problem, better not be because of her gift," Logan growled. Though he was upset with her he still cared.  
  
"Non, she just won't let it happen," he said.  
  
"Never quite known you to give up," Logan was using a slightly laughing tone.  
  
"She said she'd make me think I was a girl that played dolls and Barbie's," Remy said. "Remy don't doubt for a second she wouldn't do it," he replied.  
  
Logan laughed," Sorry to break it to you bub but she lost all control she had over her powers eight months ago," Logan said," She lied to you."  
  
Remy hated himself at that very second, he wanted to go back but he wanted to let her calm down. Plus that other guy wasn't some one he liked.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Okay sorry it took longer than usual but my Nephew was born and he's a few months early so we went to go see him in a hospital. He's so cute. A' Shaad is his name, cute. Any way has nothing to do with anything. What did you think read and Review tell me. 


	6. Just another day, staring out with a nig...

I love all of you that review my story. Your reviews are encouraging and it's good to know I have some talent, if you'd even call it that. And since I love to write it's nice to know that something I love to do is something others love to do as well, also it nice that I'm not terrible at this, just okay. Anyway I will let you guys let to the story now.  
  
~ Thoughts~  
  
_ Telepathic conversation _  
  
"Speaking"  
  
= Reading of a letter or E-mail=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rogue? Wake up," Rogue opened her eyes.  
  
"REMY!" she gasped and immediately pulled him in to a hug and then pushed him away when she remembered about last night.  
  
Remy frowned and walked out the room. Rogue followed and as soon as she reached the main hall right outside her door she fell from moving to fast and so early. Remy kneeled on one knee and Rogue smiled thinking she was going to have help but she felt her head hit the wall and a gloved hand around her throat. She heard the annoying sound of leather rubbing against each other and then she saw Remy's eyes. There were full of hatred and anger.  
  
"Nobody turns a Lebeau down," he hissed and then Rogue sprang forward in her bead with a thin sheet of sweat coating her pale make up less face.  
  
"Just a dream," Rogue mumbled as she fell back down in the pillows.  
  
She was now grouchy because she couldn't go back to sleep and she wanted to. She threw her feel lazily across the bed on the floor of the room. She yawned and forced herself to get up all the way. She walked across the room to the bathroom and she turned on the light. There was sleep in the corners of her eyes and her hair went in every direction. Her face was foreign to her without makeup on. She took a shower and used her favorite fragrance 'Love Spell' From Victoria Secret (It's smell really good). She brushed her teeth as well as her hair and then put on a pair of running tights that stopped at her mid cal and had blue fire running down the side and were black. She put on a black wife beater and her zip up black hoodie and her signature black gloves with a pair of sneakers. She still remembered last night and she wish didn't. She hated herself and it seemed like being depressed about it was the best way to go about it. She was happy she was so good at hiding her feelings otherwise things would be a lot worse if possible. She left her room and walked down the long empty hall and she was on the first floor when she heard what sounded like someone fighting. She went around till she reached a room from where the sound was coming from. She looked in the room and saw Laraknid in some karate uniform and hitting noting but air. The floor was covered in mats and the corners have weights of all sizes and types. She snuck behind him and just admired what he was doing.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rogue asked with amusement in her voice.  
  
Laraknid turned around and threw a punch, which Rogue luckily caught. She smiled as did he and she threw a punch with her right hand which would even leave Scott crying but he dodged it and ducked and grabbed her legs and pulled. She fell on her back hard She grew mad and her face turned red, she got up quickly and jumped when she saw Laraknid trying to trip her by her feet. While she was doing that he put all his weight in his hands and used his free foot to hit her square in the chest. She went flying and just started to through punches, which Laraknid easily dodged with ease.  
  
"Stop it just stop your killing me," he tried not to laugh.  
  
Rogue stopped and glared at him. "What do you mean, I can fight," she said.  
  
"Yeah like a child," he laughed.  
  
Rogue huffed like a child and grew even redder. "I do not! I'll have you know I was taught by the-," she began.  
  
"The Wolverine I know I have every memory of yours remember," he said tapping his head. "Okay he isn't a bad teacher that's not what I am saying but he taught you how to use muscles not brains. Yes you must have strength but if you just throw hits like you were just doing, you will not get far. You are a strong fighter but when your not winning the fight you get angry and your hits get crazy and predictable, just like a child," Laraknid said.  
  
"What is this a Bruce Lee movie? People don't use techniques when fighting, at least not here anyway. I mean in China and Japan but it's their tradition. People now a day's fight with street smarts. Besides I don't really think anybody has time to find what it is weak points," Rogue.  
  
Laraknid smirked," You'd be surprised."  
  
Rogue looked at him like he was crazy. " Teach me then," she challenged.  
  
He held out his hand and Rogue looked at it with uncertainty. She raised her eyebrow; she knew he was about to do something. The next thing she knew the world was spinning and she was looking at the ceiling. She grew annoyed but wasn't going to be stubborn. "Okay let's start," he said.  
  
Many hours went by and Rogue was surprised at how hard it was. Whenever she found his weak spot or his unguarded point it was to late she was already hit. It was like that for about an hour, when her eyes finally were as quick as her mouth. Even then she still got hit, now that her eyes moved quickly and recognized everything now the only problem was actually doing something fast enough. That little lesson lasted the rest of the time, and for only learning two thongs it hurt like hell. She told him not to go easy on her just because she was a girl, it didn't feel like he held back but Rogue knew he did. She wasn't going to complain, at least not yet anyway. Now she was going to work, and even though it was Saturday people had driver's education to go to. She had to take a shower first, and so she did. She dressed in her normal attire, the green see through shirt and the black skirt and you know the rest.  
  
"Want a ride?" Laraknid offered.  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice," she said back almost sarcastically.  
  
In the car the radio was low and the air conditioning was on. ~ Wonder when I'll start recruiting. I don't want to ask and seem like I have nothing else better to think of. But if I don't ask he may think I don't care, ~Rogue thought.  
  
Laraknid laughed a low laugh. "What is it?" he asked. Rogue looked at him confused. He laughed even harder. " I don't mean to scare you or creep you out or anything but you seem to forget that I know what you know. I know the look in your eyes when you have something you want to say or do."  
  
Rogue was embarrassed. ~First I make a fool of myself by not being able to bet him. Now he's a Rogue dictionary. At least he know the way I go to the school were already here, thank god for shortcuts~ Rogue thought.  
  
Rogue looked around and spotted Remy dropping off Kitty and Kurt. He was in the X-van. Rogue turned away but she felt them looking at her. "Well anyway Irene said I would be creating a team. What's going on with that?"  
  
" There is a specific time you are to get these mutants and recruit them, when I tell you to do something at a specific time it is literal. First I must finish teaching you how to fight like a ninja, that's what you call em' nowadays," Laraknid said.  
  
Rogue laughed as she got out the car and waved goodbye. Laraknid flicked her off. ~Yup he knows me well~ Rogue thought as she returned the sign.  
  
Rogue was glad she wasn't like Kitty otherwise she'd be smiling a big smile right now but all she did was frown, glare, and snap. Well now anyways. She walked right pass Kitty, Kurt, and Remy. When she did she felt a knot tied in her stomach, she had a really good friend Kitty and she has always been there for her but now Rogue was acting as if they had never seen each other before. And Kurt, he was a saint; he had always refused to think negative, now Rogue was hurting him. He was so naive and full of spirit Rogue felt like she was breaking it. Finally Remy, the man she loved. She was hurt she couldn't be with him but she knew it would never work out; she would hate it if he had to kiss her through a scarf like she wished he would do so many times. She would hate it if he always had to be careful of watching her skin, Rogue told herself this was the best thing, the right thing, but Rogue wanted to be selfish. Rogue heard her name being called but it was Rachel, she didn't turn around. Rachel caught up with her and blocked her from entering. Rogue swallowed hard and gave her famous death glares. Rachel went from gleaming with joy to being sad and she moved out the way. Rogue walked through the door with her head held high.  
  
" What's wrong with her?" Kitty asked.  
  
" I don't know, maybe she's you know. cramping or something," Rachel said back.  
  
"Vacth out zen mien schwester (my sister) usually lasts about a veek," Kurt said.  
  
Rachel gave him a weird look and went in as well. Kurt shrugged and went to be the first person in line to drive with the teacher. Kitty looked at Remy," So what's like going on between you two?"  
  
Remy looked at her and gave her a smile," She loves me," he said.  
  
Kitty beamed," really that's great. Wait you didn't sound to happy."  
  
"She says she can't be with me, she said she had her reasons." Remy replied.  
  
"So like rogue to do something stupid like that," Kitty whined.  
  
"She cried," Remy added in to let her know Rogue was serious.  
  
Kitty made a '0' shape with her mouth and said nothing of it. She had never seen Rogue cry only Logan and Scott have, and that was when she lost control. She was going to help Rogue somehow but she had no idea how much of a bad idea that was.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
The plot is slowly coming along; at least that's what I hope. Anyway the next chapter will not be to far behind. 


	7. a failed attempt

I love all of you that review my story. Your reviews are encouraging and it's good to know I have some talent, if you'd even call it that. And since I love to write it's nice to know that something I love to do is something others love to do as well, also it nice that I'm not terrible at this, just okay. Anyway I will let you guys let to the story now.  
  
~ Thoughts~  
  
_ Telepathic conversation _  
  
"Speaking"  
  
= Reading of a letter or E-mail=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was eight o'clock and Rogue was just leaving the building. She had been a bitch all day, it made her feel bad but at the same time some people that used to walk all over her were put in their places. She was happy to be her old self again; so many old feelings that made her The Rogue had been buried for so long. She walked to a pay phone and called Laraknid. "Pick me up bye," Rogue said quickly then hung up.  
  
She felt someone behind her. "Move now unless you have a death wish," she warned.  
  
"Like Rogue it's me Kitty," Kitty said giggling.  
  
Rogue turned around," And? Your not special," Rogue said.  
  
"Like Rogue your on your period aren't you?" kitty said.  
  
"What? No I'm not. Why the hell is it any of your business what's going on with my body anyway?" Rogue said her eyes narrowing.  
  
" You've not been this way in a long time Rogue, was it Mystique?" Kitty.  
  
Rogue couldn't even remember if Kitty was there that day or not. "Leave me alone," Rogue said.  
  
Kitty ignored her and went on," None of us know why you left that day, is it tied in somehow?"  
  
Rogue groaned and went passed Kitty and leaned against the wall to wait for her ride. Kitty followed of course and gleamed with cheerfulness just to bug Rogue. "Kitty can I see your phone?" Rogue asked.  
  
Kitty smiled and handed it to Rogue. Rogue smiled and before she dialed a number she looked around and saw an object. She walked over to it and picked it up. It was one of those cans that became a horn when you pressed down on it. Then she dialed some number.  
  
"Hello?" the phone was so loud Kitty could hear it.  
  
Rogue was glad it was Jean since she already didn't like her too much this would truly be fun. She held the can to the phone and pressed. The loud horn sound made Kitty scream and Remy fall out a tree. Rogue hung up the phone and gave it back to Kitty. She saw that her ride was here and turned to Kitty. "Hope her oh so perfect eardrums are so perfectly ruined," and Rogue threw Kitty's phone into a bush. "Meow," Rogue said and Kitty ran after it.  
  
"That wasn't nice chere," Remy said.  
  
Rogue put her hand to her cheek and made a '0' with her mouth like she was surprised. "Really?" she said then glared at him. "I'm not nice," she said.  
  
"No your wonderful," Remy said.  
  
"Guess again," Rogue's heart was soaring but her face remained the same.  
  
"Beautiful," Remy said he was telling the truth but playing as if it were a game just like old times.  
  
"Wrong again," Rogue said looking at her covered hands.  
  
Remy went closer to her and wrapped her in a hug. "You are beautiful, honest, carefree-"  
  
Rogue had stopped listening. She loved how she felt now that he was holding her but he also made her angry. ~ He says I'm honest I'm no. I'm not beautiful just different. I'm most defiantly not carefree he doesn't understand, I thought he would but guess I was wrong. I spent all that time being distant to keep my friends safe, he's such an idiot~ Rogue thought.  
  
Laraknid knew she wouldn't be able to keep that act on around him for too long. He got out the car and walked to Rogue and Remy. He cleared his throat and Rogue jolted back to reality and pushed Remy back.  
  
"Do you like understand that I'm like trying to stay out of the bushes Ro-" Kitty said then saw the people in front f her and went silent.  
  
Remy turned to look at Kitty who had twigs in her hair and leaves on her shirt. Rogue took the time to mouth the words 'I'm sorry' To Laranid. Remy caught it through the corner of his eyes and Kitty just recognized the words. Remy glared at Laraknid thinking he was hurting Rogue or something like that.  
  
"The famous Remy LeBeau. King of Hearts and young thief. What are you doing with the X-men? Doesn't seem like your style, especially since you used to be with Magneto." Laraknid said making Rogue feel bad and Remy mad at Rogue thinking she told the world about his personal life and all.  
  
Rogue grabbed the key," I'll be in the car," she said then she went inside.  
  
"What you done to her?" Remy asked angered.  
  
"Yeah supposedly since you came things have changed," Kitty said.  
  
"You didn't say 'like' or 'totally' for once good job." Laraknid looked back to Remy," Leave her alone. For everybody's sake, or else," he threatened.  
  
"Remy don't take kindly to threats."  
  
"I know," Laraknid said and went in the car and drove off.  
  
"You saw that right?" Kitty said referring to the words Rogue mouthed.  
  
"Yeah, uh hey where's Kurt?" Remy asked changing the subject.  
  
"Snack machine," she replied annoyed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back at the car with Rogue~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rogue-"  
  
"I know I know, sorry," Rogue said.  
  
"No don't be," he replied.  
  
"What I thought I was supposed to," Rogue said.  
  
"You are I just want to praise you," he said.  
  
"What?" Rogue said tilting her head and raising her eyebrow and added a little attitude to her voice.  
  
"I mean you weren't being a puppet and did everything like you were told. You did with you felt was right," he said.  
  
Rogue smiled really happy and confused at the same time. But then he added," at the time," Rogue's spirits fell again. "You did good but remember this whenever your in a situation that feels right at the time just think about what possible outcomes may come from what you are about to do."  
  
"Like?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Lets say for example for this battle the X-men will not succeed and you don't like Jean and you would rather help Scott and Jamie, and Rahne more than anybody else. You have a special relationship with Logan. It wouldn't work if you did whatever you felt like in the heat of the moment because you either like or used to like someone before or have a personal grudge against the person. You may try and Scott who's trying to help Jean who's doing what she is supposed to do. Or Kurt likes Kitty slightly more than a friend but she's with Piotr. You can just imagine how hectic things could get due to feelings." Laraknid said.  
  
Rogue looked at him dumbly," You lost me for a bit but I understand the last thing you said but I still don't see the point," Rogue said.  
  
"You are to stubborn to listen to other people easily. You do what you feel and you don't seem to think about the consequences all the time. If you made a team of your own then you could start over and everybody would be the same in your eyes." He said. Rogue looked at him like he was crazy. "You wouldn't trust Jean with your life would you?" he asked.  
  
"You know the answer to that," Rogue said.  
  
"Exactly my point. With a new team you could learn to trust everyone and no one would mean more or less to you than the other. You job just as well as theirs is to do the best they can and help anyone who needs it. Not help anyone who looks like they need it." He said.  
  
"Ohhhhhh, I heard you but I just didn't understand you. Now I get it though, okay I can handle that," Rogue said.  
  
They went home and Rogue realized that she hadn't fed Lil' Man in a whole. She rushed to his food bowl and gave him lots of food. He had been quiet the last few days. "I'm so sorry buddy. How about tomorrow I take you to the zoo so you can be with you animal buddies," Rogue said.  
  
Lil' Man's tail wagged like a dog's and he went up on his hind legs. Then he went to his food and began to eat. Laraknid showed up with some water and left it by his bowl.  
  
"Lets see how much you remember now," he said and Rogue groaned because she couldn't remember much.  
  
She took her time going to the training room that day dreading what was to come next.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
The plot is slowly coming along; at least that's what I hope. Anyway the next chapter will not be to far behind. 


	8. IHOP

~ Thoughts~  
  
_ Telepathic conversation _  
  
"Speaking"  
  
= Reading of a letter or E-mail=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue didn't learn anything new, but she did learn how to remember things. She had to she was going to get killed if she ever met someone that fought like Laraknid. She was going to be sore in the morning, she hadn't remembered anything but never let your opponent know when your weak or when your injured. She had a few bruises but the only ones that would be noticeable was the one right beside the scratch she had on her eye but a little makeup would cover it. She took a shower and played with Lil' Man and ate then went to bed. ~Wonder if he sleeps. Where would he sleep? Hope we hurry up with this I want to be with Remy. Tomorrow I'll speed it up. ~ Those were Rogue's last thought before she went to sleep.  
  
* Tap tap tap tap * Rogue heard this noise and woke up. She tried to ignore it but it wouldn't stop. * Tap tap tap tap tap tap * she groaned in annoyance. * Tap tap tap tap tap tap * She rolled one her belly and put the pillow over her head. Still it wouldn't stop she kicked her feet about and threw the blankets off. She went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth and walked around her room trying to figure out where the tapping was coming from. It was coming from around her bed; she looked and saw her favorite animal asleep. She looked under her bed and saw the air vent. ~Ah ha~ she thought.  
  
"HEY!" She screamed in a groggily voice.  
  
"Hello?" came a voice.  
  
Rogue as sleepy and mad, as she was had to smile. He had no clue where the voice was coming from. She was going to try and have fun. "Ereeeet lololooooo," she made funny sounds and noises with her mouth.  
  
She stopped for a second and listened. There was noting, no questions or fast breathing. Nothing falling from him turning around so fast, trying to determine where the voice was coming from like people in the movies. All of a sudden someone was tickling her.  
  
"AHHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She screamed then she was pulled from under the bed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Laraknid asked.  
  
"You ha ha tickled ha ha me by accident I guess," she replied.  
  
"Why'd you scream?" he asked.  
  
"I heard you tapping through the vent and it woke me up, I had to have some fun," she said adding a mocking apologetic tone.  
  
"Ah I should have known," he said.  
  
"How'd you get here so fast? I mean your two floors down," Rogue said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Ever seen 'Queen of the damned'? Wait I know if you did or not and you did. Well yeah we move fast," he said. "Anyway I'm glad your up. Get refreshed and dressed.in uniform."  
  
"What? Why?" Rogue grew excited with curiosity.  
  
"I'll tell you when your ready," he said then left.  
  
Rogue got up and went to her closet and opened it. There right in front of her was her old uniform, which she made some adjustments to when she was bored a few months back. It was still such a dark green you would get confused to whether it was green or black, but it used to cover all skin to her neck, now her skin showed in her chest and her breast area had a rip across the shirt just to be more cute. And since the months past she grew more curves and filled it out more, she thought it shrunk. She took it out and put in on and brushed her hair and applied the dark green lipstick. Rogue looked at herself in the mirror and noticed her hair was longer well the brown part her white bangs were the same.  
  
"Can I bring my oh so cute Lil' Man with me?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Why not I'm sure he has been quite angry at you for forgetting him for a bit," Laraknid said seriously.  
  
"Lets go my little thief," Rogue said but then she thought about Remy when she said thief.  
  
Her eyes narrowed for a second then went back to normal. She was mad she couldn't be with him and at the fact that he didn't come sooner. She knew this would be good for everybody that she stayed away but what about her? What was good for her? She knew it was being selfish but she would only be so vibrant for so long. She then realized that she for a second forget she couldn't touch, she loved the feeling of forgetting sometimes.  
  
"Ready?" she was taken from her thoughts.  
  
"What? Yeah I am but what are we doing?" she asked.  
  
"Your first recruit," he handed her a file full of papers. " Her name, Monica Champion. Irene made it very specific that today is the day her powers would show." He said.  
  
Rogue looked at the file it was true in Irene's handwriting it said that she would get her powers at school and she wanted Rogue to be waiting for her when she ran out of school in fear. "Do you know what her power is or will be?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yes actually, she will have the power to turn her opponents into objects or animals. People like to call it a type of witchcraft, because in the movies they only seem to turn people into frogs and whatever. She will run out from the school entrance in about well a few hours actually. It will take you about an hour to reach her school. You are to watch her observe her if you like. If not just look over her file." Laraknid said in a stern voice, it reminded her of Nathan.  
  
"Well what about you?" she asked back closing the file.  
  
"I have her room I know what she likes and dislikes and so I will have her room ready," he replied.  
  
"How do you know she'll come? I mean she has a family doesn't she?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yes and no. They are her foster family. You'll deal with them later. Now I'm going to let you know now that you two are nothing alike. Don't be bitchy and be patient. Be nice and get to know her, don't be distant this is the beginning of a team, a family. You need to trust them and they need to trust you, or this will never work. Don't be selfish or too serious. You will learn about her and she will learn about you, don't think just because she never knew you before that it none of her business okay?" he said.  
  
"Okay okay I get it. Tell me how different are we? And won't I look weird standing in front of a school in the middle of the day wearing something like this?" she asked point to herself.  
  
"Well you and Jean are galaxies apart like you said to Scott once before. You and Monica are even further apart, but you will get along. She isn't too preppy or snobby. You like rock she likes rap, you like to be dark and unnoticed and she likes to be noticed. You like southern spicy food and she has never tried it, you dance but she grinds. Maybe you two can have fun showing each other your own world, if I were you I'd highly take that into consideration." He said. "Your outfit you should be used to it, and it looks a lot better than that spandex."  
  
"Okay I'm going now but I will stop and eat, we will I mean," she said correcting herself when her ferret nudged her.  
  
"Why did you name him Lil' Man why not spot or dipstick from the look of his tail?" Laraknid asked.  
  
"Well you know the answer to that but lets ask him if he wants to be renamed." She said and the little ferret jumped off her and came back with an old big game card.  
  
"He wants to be named big game?" Laraknid said in disbelief.  
  
Rogue grabbed the card and turned it around and smiled. "I think he wants to be call Lucky," she said.  
  
He nodded his little head and stood on his tail and squealed. "Okay then Lucky it is," Laraknid said.  
  
Rogue held her arm out and let him crawl on her and rest on her shoulder. She walked put the door making sure to grab her trench coat and license etc. She got in the car and started it. ~ More further than even Jean, I don't hate her so I won't hate Monica. Right? Hopefully. ~ Rogue thought then arrived at IHOP.  
  
"Lets go eat," she said to Lucky.  
  
They walked in and it was already pretty full of people. She sat down and pulled out her license for her pet saying that he was well trained and could go in public restaurants. "May I see that ma'am?" some lady asked.  
  
Rogue gave it to her and she nodded. "Thank you what would you like?" she asked.  
  
"Butter milk pancakes and orange juice please, just on for him," she said feeling ridiculous.  
  
She watched as the waiter left and laid back crossing hr arms over her chest and making herself aware of everything. Suddenly as she strained to listen to everything and tried to determine what the sounds were and where they were coming from she heard a husky voice.  
  
~Oh god Remy. Who else? ~ She thought and listened some more. She realized she didn't want to know who else was there.  
  
"Here you go ma'am, enjoy your meal," said the waiter as she arrived with hot pancakes and cold orange juice.  
  
Rogue nodded a thank you and began to eat. She kept her coat on so not to make anybody nervous. She pulled out Monica's file. She flipped a few pages and found a picture. = Monica Champion. Brown eyes. Brown hair. Five foot five. Health fine has all her shots. = Rogue looked a little further down. = Very social loves loud music and full of energy. = Rogue stopped reading having finished her meal.  
  
She had no clue how she ate three pancakes in such a short amount of time but oh well. She grabbed a twenty out of her wallet and laid it down on the table. The yip was pretty big but she paid no mind. She walked to the bathroom with Lucky on her shoulder. She passed the X-men but didn't realize it after all she only heard them but never knew where they were.  
  
"Rogue?" it was Xavier, what was she supposed to do?  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
The plot is slowly coming along; at least that's what I hope. Anyway the next chapter will not be to far behind. 


	9. Getting there

An: Whoa okay my next chapter, he he.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue turned around, ~shouldn't have done that~ she thought.  
  
"Why not?" Xavier asked.  
  
~Freaking telepaths~ she thought.  
  
"Rogue if you would please stop projecting such thoughts," Xavier said.  
  
"Nice little party you are having here," Rogue said when she saw everybody at two different tables even Beast who of course had an image inducer on. She put her hands on her hips showing her uniform but forgetting all about it. "Better enjoy being together while you can," she said in a bitterly tone.  
  
"Thing you should take a bit of your own advice chere," Remy said from beside Jean who was right next to Xavier.  
  
Rogue narrowed her eyes at him and walked out without another word. She was just about to open her car door when Lucky tensed on her shoulder. She turned around carefully so as not to drop him and she came face to face with her old pal.  
  
"What?" she demanded after a moment of silence.  
  
"My question exactly," he said.  
  
Rogue knew what he meant by it but she ignored it. "So are you going to answer me?"  
  
"What's with the uniform?" he asked.  
  
"Trying to change the subject?" she smirked.  
  
"Answer me," he demanded.  
  
"Logan I thought you of all people would be happy to see me." She said innocently, then her expression changed from innocent to forced anger. "Oh right I've been wrong about you before haven't I?" she said referring to when he found out she was killing people who experimented on mutants even though he no longer had any memory of it.  
  
Logan looked at her like she was crazy. "Well.uh.Rogue you with a new team?" he said ignoring her last response but referring to her clothes.  
  
"No exactly," she said then tried to get in the car.  
  
He stopped her from doing so by blocking her way. She was mad that she would have to use force to have it her way but it was how it had to be. She whistled and Lucky jumped to the hood to the car. She smiled and began to lean in Logan's space. He didn't move but his face gave away the fact that he was feeling uncomfortable about the situation he was in. She smiled even bigger and when she was sure he was too busy making sure their faces didn't touch she punched him in the gut. She kind of always wanted to do that so she didn't feel as bad as she thought she would. Logan could take much worse than what she did but he was just so shocked that she of all people would hit him of all people.  
  
"Don't get in my way again please Logan. I don't like hurting the ones I like but I will if I have to," she said then got inside and waited till Lucky came as well.  
  
She began to drive and then she looked at the clock. She had spent more time than she thought. ~Must go faster~ she thought.  
  
She was so busy making sure she didn't gat caught by the police that she had no idea that she was being followed.  
  
She arrived at her destination; she leaned against a statue that was located in front of the school. She already knew how the girl was to get her powers. She would be in gym class playing dodge ball and somehow the basketball hops would fall and she would turn the falling pieces into birds. ~Yup things are pretty weird~ Rogue thought.  
  
"Chere Remy don't think this is Bayville high," Remy said from behind.  
  
Rogue whipped her head around so fast her neck hurt. "What are you doing following me?" Rogue said angrily but keeping her cool so as not to cause a scene.  
  
"Now chere what makes you think that Remy be following you?" Remy smirked.  
  
Rogue crossed her arms over her chest and put all her weight on one leg. "Remy c'mon I'm not retarded you were just at IHOP and now you're here. It was just a coincidence that I happen o run into the whole X-team but you running into me.and here of all places is most certainly not. So why are you following me?" Rogue demanded.  
  
"Chere why so mean to Remy? Don't think Remy forgot when you said you loved him," Remy said moving closer.  
  
Rogue's heart began to beat faster with embarrassment and her jaw clenched and her eyes avoided his. " Forget it okay?"  
  
"Remy can't. He went and joined the X-men to be with you but you were no longer apart of the team. Nobody likes to talk about it at all but Remy found all he think he needs to know." He said stopping inches from her body.  
  
"Like what?" she said with more attitude then intended.  
  
"Well Remy did his homework and he found out that you were seen with Mystique. Correct Remy if he wrong but does she not work for Magneto? Did she not betray both you and Kurt so much? Remy think she somehow offered you the gift of touch again and you being you couldn't turn the offer down," Remy said.  
  
Rogue's blood began to boil. "You think that's it? Ha you think you've got it all figured out huh? Well Remy your homework is wrong. You're not even close. For one Mystique works for herself and this time it is different." Rogue said bitterly.  
  
"Wait chere Remy has other ideas. That guy from before is your new guy and your letting him push you around." Remy frowned.  
  
"Remy you're still not close. He's not by boyfriend and no one pushes me around." Rogue replied.  
  
"Remy think your lying." Remy took a deep breath and turned serious. "Rogue you love me I know it. I love you to you know it. You can't you just let us be together? What is it the fact that you can no longer touch? I don't care about it-" he was cut off.  
  
"Remy stop right there. You're not making this easy for me at all. You're not supposed to be here you're ruining everything," Rogue said.  
  
"Remy ain't going no where petite. He sill stay right here because he knows you can't stand to use your powers even in battle, so you want me to move. Make me," he challenged loving the sparkle in her eye he hasn't seen for a long time.  
  
Rogue took off her gloves. "You're right I don't like to use my power but I will if I have to." With that Rogue closed the little amount of space that was between them and planted her lips on his.  
  
He was surprised but didn't fight. Rogue shed a tear wondering why it had to be this way. She felt him fall and she looked at him. She pulled his glasses off seeing the face she loved and sometimes hated at the same time. She stared at his face memorizing everything and she didn't even bother to try and push his psyche away because he wasn't loud at all he wasn't trying to take over or anything like that so she let him stay where he was. She was suddenly taken from her thoughts when she heard shattering glass and screams of horror come from the inside of the school.  
  
~That's my cue~ she thought as she put Remy's glasses back on him and waited where she was told. ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~` ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay the end of this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while theirs so much going on I'm sick and my mom and I aren't seeing eye to eye and I still have to use this laptop which is alright it's just a little weird. Any way thanks to all who reviewed and I thought I would have updated sooner but I didn't but I could still say Happy holidays, right? 


	10. Monica Champion

An: Whoa okay my next chapter, he he. You reviewers are wonderful I love you all thank you I really appreciate you guys you're the best.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue had only been standing there for a while when a girl about Rogue's height came running out the school. She ran straight into Rogue and accidentally touched her skin. Rogue stopped back a bit and Monica fell to the ground. They didn't touch to long so she got up like nothing happened. Rogue held her hand out and Monica accidentally turned her glove into a flower. Rogue had touched the girl so she knew what to do. She grabbed the flower with the ungloved hand and flicked her wrist and the glove had returned and was on her hand.  
  
"Its okay Monica just calm down," Rogue said.  
  
Monica looked at Rogue and wondered how this funny dressed girl could know her name. ~Maybe we go to the same school. ~ She thought. She took a deep breath and took Rogue's hand. "Sorry I have to-" she was interrupted by people inside the school screaming 'Mutie' and telling her to not come back.  
  
"Let me give you a lift home and we'll talk okay?" Rogue said.  
  
She nodded her head and looked at the man on the ground. She followed Rogue to her car and got in. "Where do you live?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Three sixty Parkers Avenue," she said.  
  
"You're gonna have to direct me," Rogue said.  
  
"It's right behind the school so it's not too far. How'd you know my name? Do you go to my school? Why are you dressed like that? Why was that man on the ground? Why aren't you scared of me?" she asked.  
  
"Whoa okay first question I have a file on you and your sitting on it and you touched me," Rogue said, she hated just telling everything.  
  
"Yeah I was going to ask about that but I thought it was just me," Monica was calm now.  
  
"Second question I go to Bayville High school. Which way?" Rogue asked as they reached the light.  
  
"Left, yeah I'm in summer school it sucks I can't go back now," she looked out the window.  
  
"I'm dressed like this because it's my uniform not for school or anything thought and I'm not scared of you because I'm like you. You've just manifested your powers and I already have mine but I'd preferred to have yours," Rogue said.  
  
Monica looked at Rogue," What are you talking about? I've just been cursed and now I have no friends. Everyone will think I cheated on everything I do now. You know what you look familiar."  
  
"Probably saw me on TV a while back," Rogue said and pulled up at the house's driveway.  
  
"You a movie star?" she joked.  
  
"No do you remember seeing giant robots on TV chasing mutants a while back?" Rogue asked facing her.  
  
She thought then snapped her fingers," Oh yeah, wait- you're a mutant?"  
  
"Yeah and you have not been cursed I have I'm not able to touch anyone skin to skin because if I do I can take their life force and have their memories and even take on their looks. If you're a mutant I copy you're power but it's only temporary but the part of your life force I take stays in my head. If I let may guard down to much all the people absorbed will try and take over my body, it had happened before and it almost killed me. So now do you still believe you are cursed?" Rogue asked.  
  
Monica looked at the ground feeling ashamed and embarrassed. "What about that man on the ground he was dressed a little funny too," she asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Remy LeBeau he's another mutant. He can change potential energy into kinetic energy and make things explode. He's got red on black eyes and he is cocky. He was following me so I had to make sure he doesn't find out what I am up to." Rogue said.  
  
"What are you up to? I mean this is creepy you have a file on me that tells when I was supposed to get my powers and how I was supposed to get them and what they'll be." She was panicking a little.  
  
Rogue took a deep breath," Okay something is supposed to happen. It isn't going to be good and I have to recruit other mutants that will help stop what is coming. I don't know who or what it is and I didn't even really want to do this-"  
  
"Then why are you doing it?" She asked. "Besides aren't you on a team already?"  
  
"I was an X-men but something happened. And I'm doing it because I don't normally trust anybody because my mother by adoption had betrayed, lied, and used me many times. There is this one lady I do trust more than anything her name is Irene Adler she is a mutant just like you my mom and me. She is blind but has visions of possible paths of the future. Is anything clicking yet?" Rogue was gripping the wheel.  
  
"I think so she's blind but can foresee the future and that's where this file came from?" she asked.  
  
"Exactly, anyway she told me that if I want to save my friends and family or live to see another day I have to go back to being distant from them and trust only the team I create. So all your questions are answered and I only have one thing to say," Rogue said.  
  
"What's that?" Monica asked.  
  
"I'm going to wait for you out here."  
  
"What for?" Monica asked.  
  
"I know exactly what's going to happen in there," Rogue pointed to her house," That's all you need to know."  
  
"Okay," Monica said and got out and went inside her house.  
  
Rogue sat back knowing that Monica's mom was going to ask her why she was home early. Monica was going to start crying and tell her mom she was a mutant. She wasn't going to have a mutant child and things from there are pretty much the same. Rogue let her thoughts wander to Remy. She wanted so bad to just be able to go back to him teasing her and her getting mad, but it will never happen again. Things were just too awkward now and she had to concentrate on this so-called team. Rogue looked out the window on the passengers' side and saw her standing out the door whipping her eyes violently. Rogue unlocked to door and let her in.  
  
"You knew that was going to happen? Why didn't you tell me?!" her voice raised just enough to show she was angry.  
  
"You wouldn't have believed me. What happened exactly it's always good to talk about it." Rogue didn't know the girl but she felt bad seeing her eyes puffy and red and she was shaking.  
  
"I don't even know your name," she choked out.  
  
"Rogue and my real name is Marie but your one of the very few that even know it," Rogue smiled.  
  
She smiled back," It was horrible. She said she loved me but not the mutant gene inside me. She said I caught some type of sickness and that I could probably kill her in my sleep if I wanted. She's supposed to love me always," she was whispering it to herself now.  
  
"Well it's okay now your safe and with others like you and your going to help save the world," Rogue tried to cheer her up.  
  
She smiled a happy smiled suddenly and laughed," YEAH! That's right just like Power Rangers and Sailor Moon do. COOL! Do I get a uniform too?" she asked.  
  
Rogue looked at her like she was crazy. "Yeah if you want you just have to draw it and give all your details to it," Rogue said.  
  
"Who else lives there? What about you last team? Do I have to be mean to them to so they won't catch on to us like Tuxedo Mask had to do to Sailor Moon?" she was a lot better now.  
  
"Oh yeah when he said he didn't love her and broke up with her to protect her," Rogue said.  
  
"Oh my god you used to watch it to? I have the movie- wait what about my stuff?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry my friend Laraknid has made a duplicate of your room and if there's anything personal like a piece of jewelry you grandma gave you or something tell me now," Rogue actually liked this girl, reminds her of Jamie.  
  
"Nope nothing," she said.  
  
"Oh you're my first recruit I'll tell you everything you need to know when we get home okay," Rogue was happy now and so was Monica.  
  
"Wait I have been waiting for the Disney CD I ordered," she really looked worried.  
  
"Don't worry. Your weird you know?" Rogue said.  
  
"Just like Sailor Moon said 'Not weird, unique'," she said proudly then laughed.  
  
Rogue knew she was going to eventually get annoyed by her. Monica just laughed more but for no reason. Rogue wondered if she did this all the time.  
  
"You're goofy," Rogue said a little annoyed now.  
  
"And you're no fun," she said between laughs.  
  
"I suppose you're gonna try and change that?" Rogue joked.  
  
Monica looked at Rogue like she just got and idea," Hey not a bad idea, lets go to the mall sometime and joke people or we could rent scary movies and get all mad at how the stupid blonde always just stands there when she's being chased and how the black guy always dies first and how you don't ask if somebody's there when you're supposed to be alone. Sorry I get a little carried away. Hey we could watch cartoons all day and eat junk food and just lay around. What do you say?" she asked.  
  
Rogue focused on the road," I think I'm in hell," she muttered.  
  
The ride went just like that the rest of the way to Bayville. Monica was hyperactive and always laughing at something and Rogue said fowl things under her breath. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay so how'd it go? Read and review 


	11. Settling in

An: Whoa okay my next chapter, he he. You reviewers are wonderful I love you all thank you I really appreciate you guys you're the best.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Okay so here's where you live now. It looks creepy on the outside but the inside is better." Rogue said pulling into the mansions driveway.  
  
"Cool," she said.  
  
Rogue got out the car followed by Monica and they entered the housed together. Monica was shocked at how different everything looked and Rogue wondered where Lucky was. She went back to the car to find him sleeping under the seat. She picked him up and brought him in.  
  
"What the fuck is that?" Monica asked jumping behind the couch.  
  
"Lucky, he's a ferret and my pet. He was a gift from a good friend as the only thing I could touch without worrying. He's tired so I'll set him down and he'll go to our room and sleep," Rogue said setting him down and watching him run.  
  
"He was in there the whole time?" Monica asked.  
  
"Yup I forgot about him but he fell asleep. You probably made him with all that talk about being a super hero and all," Rogue said.  
  
"So you really don't want to spend time with me?" she asked sticking out her lower lip.  
  
Rogue knew it was a trick," Why not just don't try and hook me up with anybody or make me try on clothes like," Rogue looked around and saw what Monica was wearing. "That," she pointed.  
  
"What's wrong with my clothes?" Monica asked offended.  
  
"Nothing I just wouldn't be able to wear such bright colors like that," Rogue admitted.  
  
"Monica nice to have you here. Your room is ready," Laraknid said coming from nowhere.  
  
"You a butler?" Monica asked.  
  
Rogue held in a laugh," No that's Laraknid. I listen to him he's not a mutant."  
  
"You're taking orders from a human?" Monica asked disgusted.  
  
"No he's no human either," Rogue said.  
  
"Robot?" Monica asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Hologram?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then what is he a werewolf?" Monica gave up trying to find out.  
  
"Close but I'm a vampire," he said.  
  
"A vampire?" Monica didn't believe it. "Funny," she said.  
  
He showed his fangs and even Rogue wondered if hunger would ever be able to control him. Monica believed him now and smiled. "So where's my room? "She asked.  
  
"Next to Rogue's she'll show you then meet me here in ten minutes," Laraknid said then Rogue took Monica to her room.  
  
They were walking up the stairs when Monica spoke," So has he ever bit you?"  
  
"Yeah," Rogue said.  
  
"So you're one to?" Monica asked.  
  
"No see he was getting on my nerves. He was sleeping I guess for thousands of years so all this technology was new. People of all colors working together were new and he had never seen a car before. He almost got ran over so I let him bit me to learn everything I knew." Rogue explained.  
  
"Oh so not all bite turn you. Just if he bites you he knows everything you know," Monica said.  
  
"Your smart but goofy as hell," Rogue said.  
  
"Yeah I know the goofy part is right I don't know about the smart part. I'm just a big believer of impossible things," Monica said.  
  
"Oh come on normally I'd have to go through every little detail to tell them what I told you about this so called team I'm supposed to create. Also you're a strong person most people would be in denial for a long time after they have been told they just became a mutant, but not you. You accepted it and you're a strong person because of it. Me on the other hand I'm strong now but at first I was bitter and scared but hey things change with time right?" Rogue laughed feeling a little awkward.  
  
Rogue opened the door to Monica's room and wanted to get out. It was painted blue with a twin bed that had blue tweedy bird sheets and pillowcases to match. There was a TV in her room with stuffed animals all over and it was like being a princess and it was making Rogue sick.  
  
"Wow it's clean and cooler than my old room," Monica said.  
  
"Sickening," Rogue said.  
  
"You're dull," Monica said.  
  
"No you're just to damn cheerful for my taste," Rogue admitted.  
  
Rogue turned to leave," I'm going to feed Lucky and see if he needs to be let out to use the bathroom don't forget to be downstairs in a bit."  
  
Rogue was so relieved to escape the goofy girl but she had already had a soft spot for her. Rogue fed Lucky and opened the window so he won't use the bathroom in the room. She went down stairs when she noticed something. "We've had elevator's all this time?"  
  
"Yeah an we have a training room much like that danger room you used to have. There's a health center and a meeting room. This place is going to be fixed up slowly but surely," Laraknid said.  
  
"We heading down now?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah you haven't seen every inch of this house it's amazing actually." He said.  
  
They went in the elevator and were downstairs. They waited for Monica and when she came she was out of breath. "There's an elevator," Rogue said.  
  
"What? Why didn't you tell me?" she gasped.  
  
"I just found out myself," Rogue glared at Laraknid.  
  
He walked and they followed till they were in a big room with a long table and lots of chairs. "This the meeting room?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yes," Laraknid said taking his seat at the head of the table.  
  
"This is a lot of chairs these all going to be filled out soon?" Monica asked.  
  
"Actually that's what I called you hear for. Rogue things are going just fine but that Remy guy was no doubt there right?" he asked.  
  
"How'd you know?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I was around." He said.  
  
"Can't let him find out, I want the X-men to enjoy not having to go on missions all the time." Rogue said.  
  
"Well anyway this is serious were going to have to train together. Now Rogue you going to have to Explain things to Monica about the other mutant teams. Do all you can today because tomorrow your getting Brandon Lenner." He said.  
  
"Okay a boy, hey man you won't be lonely anymore," Monica said.  
  
"Alright can you tell us anything about him?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Not yet you'll know tomorrow now you two are off the hook today," he said.  
  
"Of the hook for what?" Monica asked.  
  
"Training you have no clothes and you need some so go shopping there's a credit card in your room all you have to do is sign it and by whatever you want. Mystique will take care of everything. Now tomorrow morning bright and early you will train okay now go," he said. "Oh Monica do you even want a uniform?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know what I want it to look like. Hey why don't you pick you did a great job on my room," Monica said.  
  
He nodded and they left. They were in the car when the question Rogue was waiting for came. "Who's Mystique?"  
  
"My mom by adoption." Rogue answered.  
  
"Thought you didn't like her?" Monica asked.  
  
"I don't," Rogue said pulling out the driveway.  
  
"But she's paying for everything right? She trying to apologize or something?"  
  
"Maybe. She is a shape shifter she can look and sound just like you but she cannot copy your powers like she can you looks and voice. She is sneaky and always up to something. You'll meet her soon enough though just don't be surprised too much at her appearance," Rogue warned.  
  
Monica laughed," What does she have a tail and three eyes or something?"  
  
"Actually her son has a tail. Kurt Wagner is his name and he's an X-men. That's not what I meant though she's blue," Rogue said amused at the conversation.  
  
"What do you mean blue?"  
  
"I mean blue as in blue skin yellow eyes. Kurt has blue fur and three fingers and toes his eyes are yellow and he has fangs," Rogue said.  
  
"Cool my favorite color is blue," she said.  
  
"Mines green," Rogue said.  
  
"Let me guess your favorite movie is Vampire in Brooklyn and your favorite book is Howl-o-ween?" she joked.  
  
"Ha ha very funny now let me guess your favorite movie is Barbie of Swan Lake and your favorite book is the Babysitters Club," Rogue joked right back.  
  
"Hey I'm no prep I'm goofy but tough and my life is not concentrated on boys and money," she said in her defense.  
  
"Okay were here let's hurry and get this over with," Rogue said.  
  
They got out the car and walked inside. They looked around and Monica saw lots of stores she liked and dragged Rogue in every single on. She tried on clothes and Rogue criticized every color. It was fun for her but when she realized she was hurting Monica's feelings she always added 'but it looks good on you'. She bought a few outfits and some girl stuff (underwear, bra's socks etc.). They even went in the stores Rogue liked and she bought a few things as well and the girl stuff she liked. They were heading back when Rogue saw the Brotherhood.  
  
"Hey Rogue how's it going?" Lance asked.  
  
"Fine you?" Rogue replied.  
  
"Fine haven't seen you around lately and Kitty has told me some things about you, they true?" he asked.  
  
"Rogue who is he?" Monica asked.  
  
"Lance Alvers or Avalanche. He can cause earthquakes and stuff. He's part of the Brotherhood. Normally he's really cool," she said.  
  
"Who are you?" Todd asked.  
  
"Ew you stink," Monica held her nose.  
  
"Thanks yo'," he said.  
  
"That's Todd Tolansky or Toad his codename speaks for itself," Rogue said.  
  
"Rogue hey how's it been? Who's she?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Hey! This is a weird day seeing all you at the mall, lets go," Rogue said and hurried to put the stuff in the trunk and left.  
  
"Why in such a hurry?" Monica asked.  
  
"Wanda's the only one that could ever really read me and I didn't want her too. She can hex people and turned their powers against them." Rogue said. "When Brandon is with us I'll explain everything lets just go home and rest for tomorrows training it's always hectic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay this is the end of the chapter. I'll update soon though. 


	12. Brandon Lenner

An: Whoa okay my next chapter, he he. Alright I loved the reviews keep them coming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Man is he always this hard?" Monica asked as she came from her first training session with Laraknid.  
  
"Yeah wait till you're where I'm at. I just learned how to jump over ten feet into the air with no powers. My legs hurt and so do my abs. He says we shouldn't rest just yet instead he has your uniform and he needs us to be under some bridge in a few hours to get this kid," Rogue said.  
  
"Why do I have to go?" Monica asked.  
  
"I asked the same question and he said no one person should always be counted on," Rogue said mimicking his voice.  
  
They went to the living room and fell on the couch," So what's the story on this kid?" Monica asked.  
  
"He can switch bodies with anybody he wants and he can make others switch bodies with other people. It said in his file that he accidentally made his parents switch bodies for two whole days. When he realized he could change them back he did but his parents disowned him. He's been homeless for about a week," Rogue said.  
  
"Poor guy so why do we need to know how to find people's weak points to recruit people like us?" Monica asked.  
  
"I don't know but he thinks something is going to happen today when we try and get this guy. I'd be on guard because he gets his information from a blind woman that sees the future so something might just happen," Rogue said.  
  
The two girls just sat there and let their muscles heal. About two hours later they finally decided to get up. Monica went to take a shower and put on her new uniform and Rogue took a shower as well and put on her uniform.  
  
"Lucky today going to be a long day," Rogue said talking to her pet while pouring him some food.  
  
She lay on her bed and waited for Monica to come and get her. She heard the door open and the sound of metal could be heard like a pair of boots. Rogue got up quick and turned around. It was Monica she had black spandex like her old uniform with blue lining. She had metal boots and big blue glues with silver studs on the knuckles. Her short light brown hair was done and really straight. She had a blue sweatband on her head. That's when Rogue noticed that on her light brown skin her cheek was a dark brown spot. A birth mark actually. She smiled," Hey spot thought of a codename yet?"  
  
"Hey are you joking the spot on my face? Skunk. How about Anilia?" she said.  
  
"No it sound like a real name," Rogue said.  
  
"Then you think of one now lets see I can turn any object into anything. Changer, no too corny. How about I don't have one that way everybody will know me," she said.  
  
"Alright Mon," Rogue said.  
  
They left together and they reached their destination, which was under some bridge. They saw a boy sleeping and he was dirty and smelly. Rogue poked him and his eyes opened.  
  
"What the- what do you want?" he asked scared they were going to take him away.  
  
"Brandon Lenner I believe?" Monica asked.  
  
"So," he said putting his fist up.  
  
"I know all about you and your power an I would like to ask you to join a team. I know it's a lot to ask for but there isn't a lot of time and you will have a home with others like yourself," Rogue said.  
  
"Freak," he said.  
  
"Okay listen up your parents may not like the idea of having a mutant for a child but how about you put them to shame by joining me and saving the world," Rogue said having a feeling something bad was going to happen.  
  
"What if I don't?" he asked.  
  
"You stay homeless and." she was cut off by the sound of something indescribable.  
  
All three of them turned to the noise. It was getting closer and louder, it sounded like a movie where robots are walking with that little mechanical sound. Rogue heard that sound before.  
  
"Monica hurry take him back home to safety!" Rogue ordered.  
  
"Why what's happening?" she was getting jittery.  
  
"JUST GO! Watch your back if you feel your being followed don't go home. There's a cell phone under my seat in the car call Laraknid and tell him something's going on and it isn't good," Rogue demanded.  
  
"Rogue why," Monica was winning now.  
  
Just then a giant robot came from the woods. It called Brandon's name. Monica screamed and when she saw Rogue's glare she fixed herself and face Brandon. "Either come with me and do good or let that take you," Monica said.  
  
"Well don't just stand there lead the way," he ordered and Monica and him were gone in no time.  
  
~ A sentinel, crap. Wait just like training. ~Rogue thought.  
  
The sentinel turned to chase Brandon. "Oh no you don't," Rogue said.  
  
She hoped on one of the branches of the tree and hoped on the head of the sentinel. It paid no notice and she tore some wires and it stopped. "That was easy," Rogue said aloud.  
  
Suddenly the robot fell and while Rogue was on it. She waited to fall in some mud or on a hard branch or something but instead it was a pair of arms. She was hoping it was Laraknid or maybe even someone else she knew. She looked up to see glowing red eyes and for a second she thought it was Remy but her vision cleared and it was a mini sentinel. She jerked out of its grip and tripped over a rock.  
  
"Okay sentinels having babies," Rogue said when she saw a few mini sentinels coming from the bigger sentinel.  
  
There were only five of them and Rogue thought she could handle them. She tried to tackle one but it had the speed of Pietro. Rogue didn't give up she was hoping they were dumb and would run into each other. She managed to hit one bit she was only so strong and her hand was crushed. She needed to borrow someone's powers anybodies would do just not hers. She tried to run but she seemed to be the new target as they shot things at her, they weren't exactly bullets or anything but they still would probably hurt.  
  
She couldn't fight them she'd throw a punch or a kick and they'd run. She'd tackle them but she'd end up more hurt then them. She couldn't touch them it wouldn't do anything and she could only dodge what they threw at her. She jumped out the way of one of their punches but the minute she landed they was one right behind her that would hit her. The ground was slippery and it was dark she was outnumbered and by robots. She was now hiding behind a tree.  
  
"Why do I have to have these powers they're useless," she said.  
  
Suddenly the tree she was hiding behind was split in two and she went flying. She landed in another pair of arm with red glowing eyes. Thinking it was one of the mini sentinels she threw a punch but when she hit it there was a groan of agony.  
  
"Chere Remy knew you were up to something," he groaned.  
  
"REMY!" she cried in surprise. "Perfect," she said.  
  
She reached for his face but her gloves were still on. She hurried to take them off and she reached again for his face but he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Chere not this time," he said.  
  
"Remy you don't understand I'll only take what I need," she said as she struggled against his grip.  
  
It became quiet and Rogue knew they were surrounded. Remy heard something and let his guard down and Rogue touched his face then let go when she had enough. All five came at them at once and Rogue, with the new found quickness that Remy had with his hands, quickly grabbed his cards and began to throw like a maniac. Remy was too shocked to react.  
  
"See I kept my word," she said swallowing really hard.  
  
Remy was snapped back to reality when three people stepped out from the shadows. It was that guy that stayed with Rogue and some girl and some other guy. "Rogue is it over?" Monica asked.  
  
"Yeah," she breathed out.  
  
"Sentinels?" Laraknid said in question.  
  
"Yeah and your training did noting for me as far as attacking went. I could only run," Rogue said.  
  
"Your training isn't done yet, when it is you'll be happy," Laraknid said.  
  
"Okay yeah team, training I don't think this is for me," Brandon said.  
  
"Give it a chance if you don't like it then you can leave," Rogue said.  
  
"Okay," he said.  
  
"Lets discuss this elsewhere if you don't mind," Laraknid said.  
  
Monica looked Rogue who has Remy staring a hole in her back. The look in his eye was that of thick emotion. Monica made a '0' with her mouth and Rogue ignored him. Brandon was at a total loss. "What is everybody making such a big deal about?" he asked.  
  
Monica smacked the back of his head and dragged him off. Laraknid looked at Rogue and she got up and walked not far behind Monica and Brandon. Remy looked at Laraknid and frowned.  
  
"Are you two a couple?" it was something he just needed to know.  
  
Laraknid smiled," No she's pathetic and about a few thousand years to young."  
  
Remy was happy he said no but the rest of his answer made no sense. He watched as Laraknid turned around and watched as he froze when Rogue was standing right there. She looked almost at tears and Remy tapped into his newfound empathy powers and felt a swarm of emotions. Sadness, anger, confusion, fear, and hatred. It was almost too much for him these emotions were strong.  
  
She turned and left with her eyes narrowed and eyes glistening with tears but she wouldn't let them fall. Remy couldn't seem to find his voice and all he could do was watch them leave and look at the mess around him. He was going to have to explain a lot to the X-men.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay I'm planning on Romyness in the next chapter. 


	13. Trask

An: Whoa okay my next chapter, he he. I know this hasn't been updated in a while but a computer in this house is hard to get now that our original has been acting up. I can update more now. Since my mom's boyfriend moved in and his computer is in my room. I'm warning you now, being away from a computer for so long has knocked me off my good edge when it comes to writing so if it isn't good I'll stop writing. Or at least I'll stop expecting any good reviews. Anyway I know I promised Romy in this chapter but it's not here. This chapter was only supposed to be so long but my mind had other ideas. I already know there will be some in the next chapter though; it might as well be here already. Thought I'd just let you know. Okay on with the story and thanks reviewers you keep me on my feet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue had just come home and went straight to her room. Monica was telling Brandon the rules and showing him where his room was. ~I'm Pathetic. How am I pathetic? Fucking Laraknid. ~ Rogue thought and she was taken from her thoughts when there was a knock at her door. She ignored it but the door opened anyway.  
  
"What if I was dressing?" Rogue said with a sigh.  
  
"I'd just have to run in on you then," it was Laraknid.  
  
The voice made Rogue cringe. "So how am I pathetic?"  
  
"Well you're a winner. During training you give up too easy. When you don't get it right the first time you are to embarrassed to try again. And I didn't say it because of that only; it's just that if he really cared for you he would have stuck up for you, did he? No he didn't so stop worrying about him," Laraknid said.  
  
"You think I'm a whiner!? Alright right now training till I whine. Mr. Macho," Rogue said trying to hide the fact she was beginning to doubt if Remy really loved her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~While Rogue was busy training~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you say she was there and she knew they were coming?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Seems that way she seemed to be training for it, she used Remy's power to kill them all," Remy said.  
  
"How was she when you saw her?" Scott asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," he said.  
  
"You're hiding something," Logan said smelling he wasn't telling them every thing.  
  
"She almost cried," he said," That guy called her pathetic and guess she took it hard," he said.  
  
"No, Rogue wouldn't cry because of something like that. She must have another reason like maybe she found out something she didn't like when she touched you or I don't know but there has got to be another reason. No words can be said to her that can hurt her that much, she always has something smart to say back," Kitty said.  
  
"Yeah well just keep an eye out for her and if you see her follow her but not obviously," Xavier said.  
  
Everybody nodded and went to their own thoughts. Remy on the other hand couldn't just leave the situation be. He needed to do something and find out what was going on. He never gave up and he never left with out a fight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Next day~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue had surprised both herself and Laraknid. She held out for an extremely long time. Normally she could barely go three whole hours but she had just done nearly eight hours and she actually pinned him down. He taught her how to be like the ninja's she used to watch on TV. She could jump extremely high with out any power though landing was an issue. She could lift Blob with ease now if she wanted and she could run fast now like she ran track all her life or something. The only really good thing that came from all this was that she could use Kitty's power. Well she accidentally used it when she was pinned at first but she was sure if she worked on it she could use it whenever she wanted. All she wanted now was to do absolutely nothing but lay in a tub full of water.  
  
"Looks like you proved me wrong I'm actually sweating," he said.  
  
"Please don't let me do that again I'm never going to live through it," Rogue said as she stumbled up the steps.  
  
"Marie what in the world!" Monica asked.  
  
"Help me get to the bathroom," Rogue asked.  
  
Monica laughed and helped her to the bathroom. Rogue undressed and took a nice warm bubble bath. She let her muscles relax. She wondered where in the world the money came from. Mystique wasn't a thief it wasn't her style, at least stealing money wasn't. Xavier also had lots of money always fixing the institute and giving hundred dollar allowances to everybody. She decided thinking could wait she needed rest. She stayed there till the water got cold and she looked like a raisin. She actually felt full of energy like she never even trained. She got dressed in something she'd never thought she'd wear while she had no control over her power. She had on one of those school girl skirts that went to her mid thigh but it was all black and her shirt was an all black long sleeved U-neck skirt that said 'You know I'm better than you so get over it'. She wore her black knee high boots and black stockings so as to keep her skin covered. She wore a simple silver chain with her usual makeup and her normal gloves. She went downstairs hoping to just chill.  
  
"Rogue I need you to do something," Laraknid said.  
  
"Like?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Those sentinels were as I or you remember originally made by Trask. I need you to see if this is just coincidence or not," he said.  
  
"What! No I just got dressed and I'm tired I just finished training with you c'mon," Rogue said.  
  
"You're whining," he said.  
  
"Damn right your trying to kill me. Working me to death like this," Rogue said.  
  
"You don't have to get in uniform he's attending a party tonight and you could attend it's casual and it's an opening to a museum," Laraknid said.  
  
"Doesn't seem like him, hey why isn't he in jail anyway?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Someone bailed him out. Anyway under the museum is a room where the other scientist have file on many mutants. Think maybe he wants to get them."  
  
"So what do you suppose I do?" Rogue groaned.  
  
"Just so your face and keep an eye on him. When he makes his move you act as if you want the files to maybe he'll cut you a deal since your after the same thing. You're tough now so you should be all right. Don't worry too much the party doesn't start till eight and it's only almost noon. So what do you say?" he asked.  
  
"I know if I say no you'll just make my life miserable so I'll go just give me some type of break soon okay?" Rogue said.  
  
"Deal," he said.  
  
Rogue went to just chill like nothing happen but she turned around," It'll be night time so why don't you do it?" Rogue asked.  
  
"The training I put you through I'm doing now but the training on their powers will be going on during that time," he said.  
  
"You never trained me with my powers," Rogue said.  
  
"That's because your power is such a mystery I have absolutely no clue what could possibly help you. I'm thinking maybe it's all in time but it's doubtful," he said.  
  
This normally would have angered Rogue but she must have accepted the fact that nothing could help her. She nodded her head and sat on the couch and tried to watch TV. She fell asleep watching Room Raiders on MTV. When she woke up she looked at the clock and it read seven twenty one. She was so out of it she just sat there and stared at the clock knowing there was something important to do but not remembering what it was.  
  
"You better get going," Brandon said.  
  
"I seemed to have forgotten what was so important to be done," Rogue said still looking at the clock.  
  
"Trask, sentinels and party. Hello," he said.  
  
Realization hit Rogue and she jumped up and left. She wouldn't be there for about fifteen minutes and she wanted to be there early just in case he was there early. She drove for fifteen minutes and finally arrived there to see that people were already there. She looked around for him and when she was just about to give up she spotted him. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants with a white shirt and a blue button up shirt over it. He looked like he wasn't intending anything bad but his eyes betrayed him.  
  
She felt a lot better about being there when she saw a man with big black pants with chains everywhere and a black shirt that had a picture of a scull on the back and fishnet gloves on. He seemed only a bit older than her and he was a bit big but knowing she wouldn't attract attention would be great relief for her. ~Okay now all I have to do is keep an eye on him without him knowing ~ she thought.  
  
Finally the doors opened and people walked inside and there were paintings, sculptures, and work made from trash and others made from things that looked like motors and hubcaps. Rogue looked around and spotted Trask. He seemed to be bored and waiting for something. She decided to go snooping around and find the entrance to this room. She slipped past security and went to some long hallway. She saw many doors and she opened every single one and when she came across them. When she crossed a locked one she took a pin out her pocket and picked the lock. The door opened to reveal a hallway of stairs and it actually creped her out it was so dark.  
  
"Okay now what?" she asked herself.  
  
Rogue went down further and saw a door. She entered the room and saw a few guards eating doughnuts. They went wide-eyed when they saw her and she wasted no time she took off her gloves and knocked then out. She went into another room. "Damn why so many rooms?" she asked herself.  
  
"So people like us can't get in," a voice said from behind.  
  
Rogue turned around and saw Trask. She smirked and put her bare hands on her hips with her gloves hanging out her pockets. "What are you doing here Trask?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Same as you I believe. You seem to know me, how is that?" he asked.  
  
"Name tag," Rogue had slipped by saying his name but she fixed it.  
  
"Oh," he said.  
  
"Here for the files?" she asked.  
  
"Yup and thanks for taking out the guards for me I'm a little to old to fight anyway," he said as he tried to walk past her.  
  
Rogue blocked his path and smirked," Sorry but I worked hard for this," she said.  
  
"I'm sure you did. You're a mutant I can tell and you could probably kill me in no time flat so lets say you help me and I make a copy of the information back at my place?" he said.  
  
Rogue acted as if she were thinking then she nodded. She let him through and waited while he grabbed the disk. "We can't leave just yet they will soon discover this is missing and if we leave right away it'll be suspicious," he said.  
  
"So we act as if we never met and meet across the street," Rogue ordered.  
  
"Fine just know one thing. I'm too old for most of this stuff." He said.  
  
"Let me let you know I don't show no one mercy," she said.  
  
Then he nodded and then they left. She escaped through the girls' bathroom since it was right behind a camera. She leaned against the wall and just waited for a while. "What are you up to now?"  
  
"Remy what are you doing in the girls bathroom?" Rogue said.  
  
"Following you," he said.  
  
She didn't even look him in the eye just really close to it hoping he'd be tricked but she should have known. He gave her a knowing look and she still didn't stop.  
  
"You know something about the sentinels don't you?" he demanded.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"Yesterday you used me to destroy them. You said that your training helped none and that means you knew about it," he said.  
  
"Your like a woman," Rogue said. "I swear I know nothing of them but I would like to know why you're following me."  
  
" That's for Remy to know and you to find out," he said.  
  
Rogue rolled here eyes and suddenly the alarms rang and the people left screaming. Remy looked back and saw Rogue running right behind him like she knew what she was doing. Rogue quickly got into her car and followed Trask unnoticed that she too was being followed. The ride was fast because they speed and in no time they were at some house that had nothing but land around it.  
  
"Wow you could really kill someone out here," Rogue said.  
  
"I know," he said unlocking the door and opening it.  
  
They stepped inside and Rogue leaned against the wall. ~ Why don't I just absorb him and take his stuff? ~ She asked herself. It was then she felt so dumb and she snuck up behind him and touched his face. Nothing happened and he turned around and smiled.  
  
"You don't really think I myself would post my name in the papers saying I'm going to a party when millions of mutants know who I am and want me dead? I may be old but memory loss hasn't kicked in yet. I always come prepared. I recognized you from a long time ago and I couldn't put my finger on," he said.  
  
" So how'd you figure it out then?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Step inside this room," he demanded and Rogue did.  
  
There on his wall were pictures of the Brotherhood and the X-men and the Acolytes and even some people she'd never seen before ~ Serious stalker ~ Rogue thought.  
  
He pulled his hand from his jacket and there in his hand was some type of dart. He put it in some type of gun and when he tried to shot her a small explosion happened. Rogue knew who it was already and when she saw him fighting and not using his powers she went on a search for his room. She didn't look for too long when she was a computer that was already turned on. She got on it and smiled.  
  
"Damn idiot he left his computer in his top secret program," she said aloud to herself.  
  
She looked at the top icon and all this was on a disk. She grabbed it and was off to the living room. She saw Remy's coat but no Remy; she was confidant that Trask was far to weak for Remy so she left without another sound. Before she did though the information that he got from earlier was taken as well. She drove all the way home and walked in.  
  
" Hey Rogue did you get it?" Brandon asked.  
  
"Yup sure did I'll check it out upstairs I wish to not be disturbed for a while," she said and went straight nest door to her room where the computer was held or at least on of the computers. She inserted the disk and there were at least five different types of sentinels but none like she saw. She read through all his writing and still nothing.  
  
"Anything?" Laraknid asked.  
  
" Nothing. All I found was that he was planning on making the sentinels he has mapped out here, which means they haven't been put together yet. Unless someone was doing his work for him while he was in jail, nothing has been done yet." Rogue said.  
  
"So he's clean," Laraknid said.  
  
"You know the answer to that. Trask knows I'm a mutant that is true but he hasn't a clue what my power is. Back at his place he knew and he was prepared. I touched him and nothing happened, like he knew I was coming. I think something's wrong," Rogue said.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. Maybe he's under control, it makes sense but there are many choices in this matter. Maybe he was.okay never mind that," he said.  
  
"That's exactly what I think. If this is true we need to be fast about recruiting do you agree?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Actually I had been thinking that. A change has occurred and everybody's getting their powers earlier than expected and all around the same time. You Monica and Brandon will need to do separated jobs and now you have to be careful doing it," Laraknid said.  
  
" Great," she said sarcastically.  
  
"You did well today. Get some rest there's nothing more you need to do," he said.  
  
Rogue nodded and walked out and went to her room. Her window was open and so was Luck's food bag. She hadn't been paying much attention to him but he was managing. It's not like she never let him out or feed him. Actually she thought he was playing with the squirrels around this place. She lay on her bed and rolled on her back and closed her eyes. She was stressed out and tired and hungry she hadn't eaten in a while. She was uncomfortable; she got up showered and changed into only her gray underwear. It looked like shorts but it was boxers for women. She had an under shirt that was gray as well. She lay on her back and closed her eyes.  
  
"Tired," she breathed.  
  
She felt something touching her and she figured it was Lucky but it wasn't his nose or even fur. It was warm rough skin, fingers actually. She froze then shot up in her bed. She opened her eyes and saw someone there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay end. Ha ha.  
  
Okay I'm planning on Romyness in the next chapter. 


	14. What a night

An: Whoa okay my next chapter, he he. All right I'm warning you now I may be a sucker for romance but I suck at writing it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ She felt something touching her and she figured it was Lucky but it wasn't his nose or even fur. It was warm rough skin, fingers actually. She froze then shot up in her bed. She opened her eyes and saw someone there.  
  
She gasped and quietly jumped out of bed. She was trying to see who it was and she instead tripped on her phone cord. She fell in a beanbag chair so there was no noise. Finally her voice came back to her and she opened it to scream and shout but that's when she saw them. Those eyes, the ones she fell in love with. She couldn't believe it, she wasn't half naked with her lover, whom she'd been forced to avoid. Then it hit her, her skin was exposed and way too much of it.  
  
"Unless you want to die tonight leave," she said.  
  
"Why'd you leave?" he asked completely ignoring the fact she was almost completely naked.  
  
"I knew you could handle yourself," she replied acting cool and collected.  
  
"Where's the disk?" he asked.  
  
~ Did he come here to do business? ~ She thought sadly. "Safe, why'd you follow me?"  
  
"My concern," he said.  
  
Rogue stood up and headed towards the door. She reached for the doorknob when Remy's hand pushed the door closed. Rogue stayed where she was like she wasn't bothered. "Aren't you worried that you'll touch someone?"  
  
"Only you," she said.  
  
"Why's that?" he asked.  
  
"Because I don't want your thought in my head," she said.  
  
"Remy has a surprise for you," he said.  
  
"I'll fight you if I have to," she said her heart aching.  
  
"You would have done it long ago," he said.  
  
Rogue turned and punched at him but he dodged it. She threw another punch but he caught her wrist and she blocked him when he tried to grab her other wrist. She tried to punch his chest but he blocked it and grabbed her other wrists. "You can't use your hands," he said and she swore she saw his lips twitch as if he was amused.  
  
She was always a bit of a sore loser. She tried to trip him but he pushed her back with her own hands. She stumbled into the wall and he pressed his body to hers so she could no longer kick. All Rogue could think about was how vulnerable she looked and felt and how she'd seem this in movies. He was taller than her and she was glad they weren't the same height so she wouldn't have to look in his eyes. She felt she wasn't in control and she hated it. She struggled to free her wrists but every time she was able to twist her hand his grip would tighten. Soon she wondered if her hand was turning purple.  
  
"You are stubborn," he laughed.  
  
Rogue threw her head back tired and she then noticed something. He was gripping her bare wrists with her bare hands. Her heart raced three times as fast and Remy felt it through his grip on her. He loosened his grip just a bit and looked at her. "Told you I had a surprise," he whispered low into her ear.  
  
Images raced through her mind, about what she could do now they were touching and her body grew hot. She ignored it and spoke," How," she demanded.  
  
"Is that all you can think about?" he asked.  
  
She said nothing instead her body tensed so much Remy felt like he was holding a manikin (I don't know if it's spell right but those oversized dolls that fashion clothes in the mall). He looked at her," Why so tense?"  
  
She was embarrassed. She hadn't touched for a long time and she'd never been in this situation before. She was older and a lot less innocent and he was older and no innocence. ~ Should I tell him I'm embarrassed? If I did tell him would he laugh or not care about it? Would he look at me different? Is this a trick? I bet he thinks I'm some dumb innocent virgin. If he didn't care if I told him what then? If I kissed him would I do it wrong? ~ She thought.  
  
"No need to be embarrassed," he said like he read her mind.  
  
She was even more embarrassed now; he leaned down and ever so gently brushed his lips against her barley touching them. Her heart beat quicker and her knees felt weird. She was being tortured and she knew he had some clue to what he was doing. "Remy," she said but stopped when she heard herself.  
  
It sounded like a moan, she felt herself blush. Remy smirked at the way she said his name. "What is it?" he asked," Tell me Rogue."  
  
This was going to be hard; she couldn't talk without sounding like that. "I f-feel," she started.  
  
"What do you feel?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Confused," she said as another moan.  
  
That wasn't the answer he normally got but it was something. He felt her as she tried to once again escape from his grasp but that wasn't going to happen. She was confused and feeling suffocated. She felt trapped and struggled harder noises escaping from her that she was unaware of. This did Remy no good she was squirming around there bodies pressed together with noised emerging from her. He was man after all, was she really that clueless? Suddenly she stopped.  
  
"Please tell me that's your Bo staff," she gasped.  
  
"Shouldn't have squirmed like that," he said.  
  
Rogue leaned her head back letting it hit the wall. Remy couldn't take it no more he began to nibble on her neck and it surprised her and she brought her head back down. He claimed her lips and the kiss was demanding and rough like he'd never be able to do it again, which might be true. She kissed back and her kiss was just as demanding. He let her hands drop and they went straight to around his neck. He gently stroked her bare flesh on her side and she shivered as he did. His hand went lower till he felt her belly button. He circled his finger around it and went even lower till the hottest area on her body was what he felt. She almost fell to the ground but Remy caught her and took her to her bed.  
  
"Remy how," she said but his finger stopped her.  
  
He lay next to her and she cuddled against him. And though their bodies yearned for more there hearts were satisfied. Remy had one thing he needed to know. "What about tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow this never happened," Rogue breathed and closed her eyes.  
  
He wanted to argue and demand answers but not now, not today. He watched as she slept and when he left he left his card with a note on it. He went outside and hopped into the x-van and saw the green skinned kid.  
  
"You can stop now Dorian, were even now," he said and drove off. (That explains why Rogue's powers were gone).  
  
Rogue woke up alone and frowned. "Was it all a dream?" She then saw the card he left and picked it up. She read aloud," When you wake up your powers will be back and I'll be gone. Remy."  
  
She smiled and lied back down and fell asleep again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay I'm not good with Romance so bare with me here. Hey didn't I already say this? 


	15. Jean, Rahne and Jamie

An: Whoa okay my next chapter, he he. Oh my god I haven't updated in a while but it mostly because I had Exams to study for. Also my boyfriend and I broke up and he was what inspired me to write a different Rogue so I just wasn't feeling it for a while. But I'm back and now there's nothing getting in my way. You reviewers are so wonderful and thanks for being patient with me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Rogue woke up the next morning thinking it was all a dream that is till she spotted the card. It was a joker it read ` life and love play tricks on us chere. Remy don't want to forget `  
  
~ A joker? Why a joker? Does it mean he was joking or that it went with his phrase life and love plays tricks on us? Maybe he simply ran out of kings and queens ~ She thought hopeful but feeling frustrated.  
  
"Men," she muttered.  
  
She showered, brushed her teeth and fixed breakfast. She ate then got out of her robe and put on her uniform, she had a feeling she'd need it.  
  
"Marie?" Brandon asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Good your not sleeping, we were told to get dressed in our uniforms. That guy said we have to split up and start recruiting, Monica can go by herself because she watched you do it before, I have to go with you then go by myself. Were eating breakfast now and it's good. We leave in an hour," he said before leaving.  
  
"Woman's intuition is never wrong," Rogue joked to herself.  
  
She applied her makeup and brushed her hair. She looked in the mirror and saw something she didn't like. She felt ugly, her nose looked to big to her and she always hated her chin. She walked to the bathroom and washed off all her makeup and applied it again leaving the blush out. She looked in the mirror again and saw a partially red face from scrubbing so hard, and then there was her liner eye shadow and lipstick. She looked and felt better; she grabbed the brush and began to brush her hair. She began to think about last night and being with Remy. She wondered how he did it. The thought pondered in her head for so long she only snapped out her thoughts when her head felt num.  
  
"Damn it," she said.  
  
She had brushed her hair the entire time she thought and now her hair was soft and silky like Jean's hair. She liked how it shined and seemed to make her glow; it made her sick as well. She looked at the clock and noticed that time was short.  
  
"Why can't you recruit as well?" Rogue heard Monica say as she came downstairs.  
  
"I have lots of other work, now get," Laraknid said as he shoed her away  
  
Rogue looked at Brandon he was dressed in a gray spandex suit, and it had the sigh of ying and yang in the center of his chest. He wore a big black pair of gloves and they too had the same symbol, same boots as Scott just black.  
  
"I assume you both know how to drive?" Rogue asked quietly.  
  
"Nope," they both said pouting a bit.  
  
Rogue sighed," Well how about this I drop you guys off wherever and we meet an hour later the place where I dropped you off," Rogue ordered.  
  
"Or better yet communicator's for everybody, just press the ear piece and everybody hears," Laraknid said.  
  
They took them and waited outside for Rogue," What is it you do here al day anyway?"  
  
"Research and daily checkups," he said simply.  
  
Rogue wanted more information but she had no time she grabbed her keys and went to the car and let them in. "Shot gun," Monica yelled.  
  
"What the hell is shot gun?" Brandon asked.  
  
"Front seat," she said.  
  
"No, I call shot gun," he said.  
  
"Ha but I said it first," she stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Yeah but I didn't know what it was so it doesn't count," he repeated her actions.  
  
"How about you do rock, paper, scissors," Rogue suggested.  
  
"Okay ready set go," Monica said then next you heard," Ha rock beats scissors."  
  
"No these aren't scissors this is a man standing sideways and he can kick a rock out of his way," Brandon said.  
  
"It's a big rock like a boulder," Monica said.  
  
"Monica sit in back you sat in front when I got you now it's his turn," Rogue said finding this amusing.  
  
She pouted but did as she was told, they drove for a bit till stopped," Wait these people live nowhere near Bayville. They live in Texas, New York, and Virginia. How the hell-," Rogue started to complain but she heard static through the communicators.  
  
"Rogue, come back there's a big bunch of surprises here," she heard Larakinds voice say.  
  
She didn't reply but she did it, "Please say we have jets."  
  
They rode and Monica and Brandon kept going back and forth from radio station to radio station. Rogue paid no mind she was slowly getting used to it. They arrived back home and ran inside. Rogue didn't know where to meat him at, there were still about at least ten other rooms she hadn't seen. She ran past the gym to a door in the idle of the hallway. She opened it and it looked like a giant garage.  
  
"Sorry about that," Laraknid apologized.  
  
He arrived in the room and smiled. "So is it a jet?" Brandon asked a bit excited.  
  
"Better," Laraknid said.  
  
"It's two Jets and seven simply hands on flying machines, Marie you head has a lot of great ideas you just need to take time to put them together." He praised.  
  
"Ohh so we taking these," Brandon said anxious.  
  
"Yes but it's all auto pilot so all you have to do it start it, the coordinates are already set in there." He said.  
  
"So who takes what there only two jets and three people?" Monica said.  
  
"You two will take the jets * points to Monica and Brandon *. You have more experience Rogue so you take the hands on one. The jets have an automatic fighting system since you two aren't eligible for proper fighting yet. Destiny has seen danger coming so be on guard and be patient these mutants are mostly just getting their powers, they probably can't control it," Laraknid explained.  
  
They all nodded and got on their flying machines. Rogue felt like she was trying to sit on a boogie board or something. She watched as Brandon and Monica took off. "Rogue I'd like you to run a simple errand for me," he said.  
  
Rogue narrowed her eyes and sighed," What now?"  
  
"Your friend Jamie will be of great help to us. If you could-"  
  
"I'm not going to do it. He's happy where he's at," Rogue objected.  
  
"But for how long? We need everybody weather they can only mimic people." Laraknid said.  
  
"Fine," Rogue snapped.  
  
"And your friends Jean and Rahne too," he said.  
  
Rogue almost fell off her machine. "She won't be easy.at all."  
  
"Then tell her everything if you have to she's very valuable blackmail her if you have to," he encouraged.  
  
"Okay but does it have to be now I really don't want to-"  
  
"It does have to be now. Time is wasting," he said.  
  
"I will not I've changed my mind I will not do it. I've betrayed them lots and the least I can do is let them be," she said.  
  
" You haven't a choice do it or else," he was getting angry.  
  
" What?" she stood up and held out her arms challenging him.  
  
"I wish not to fight you but I know you won't take that type of answer so I'll show you," he said.  
  
He seemed to disappear much like Kurt does but no smoke. He appear right behind her and kicked her in the back," You forget I have every single memory you have and I even have some of the same habits now. You can beat me," she stepped on her back cutting her air supply short and hurting her chest.  
  
He backed off and she rolled on her back and caught her breath then stood up and dusted herself off. She growled as she acted as if nothing happened and got back on the strange device and was off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jean wasn't feeling well again, it was as if she as losing control again. She could hear people's thoughts randomly and she was feeling hot and powerful at the same time. She was currently lying in her bed when rogue entered her room.  
  
"Rogue?" she couldn't talk too loud or it would be painful.  
  
Rogue could tell from her voice this was going to take a while," Jean I need to ask you a favor," she hated to ask.  
  
"Wh-what type of favor?" Jean asked.  
  
"I need you to come with me back to my house with Jamie," she said.  
  
Jean stood up covering herself leaning against the wall. " Why?"  
  
Rogue almost couldn't say. She didn't know what to say without it sounding like something out of a movie. ~ Oh hi Jean something bad is about to happen and I know nothing of it except that it's the reason why I've been o bitchy and if you don't come with me this world supposedly will die. Or maybe hi Jean sorry to barge in like this I've been ordered to recruit you to my team and you can't say anything or things will go wrong and you have to be mean to your friends from now on. Gee Rogue what did you do to deserve this? ~ She though bitterly.  
  
Jean heard her who conversation with herself. " Rogue I don't understand what type of bad things will happen?"  
  
"Hey who gave you permiss-" Rogue started.  
  
Jean giggled," Just like old times huh? Sorry."  
  
"No you have the right I haven't been trust worthy lately or ever really," Rogue smiled nervously.  
  
"So I don't have much of a choice to go because I know it's for the best from your thoughts and you know what I hate and could blackmail me. But what I don't understand is why do I have to be mean?" Jean started coughing.  
  
"Laraknid will explain," Rogue groaned. "Why aren't you.you know angry with me?"  
  
"I was mad but I just had a feeling you weren't what you put yourself to be. It made no sense how one day you were happy and the next you were back to being.well you know. And me being a telepath and all need to trust in my feelings. Plus I ain't feeling to well," Jean said.  
  
"Sorry I wanted to leave you two be but I didn't have much of a choice. Call Jamie and Rahne up here and we'll leave," rogue said.  
  
She saw as Jean concentrated and then smiled," I told them you were here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jamie was running to Jeans room when he bumped into Logan and Rahne. "Watch it," Logan said.  
  
"Rahne come with me it's important please," he breath out of breath.  
  
"If it's so important then I can come right?" Logan growled being a pain in the ass.  
  
"NO! Only Rahne and I it's a surprise from us," Jamie lied.  
  
"Jamie?" Rahne asked.  
  
He knew she wouldn't go since he was acting so weird. He looked behind Logan," Aww man when did we get beer?" he asked.  
  
Logan looked back and thinking it was his beers he let his claws out and began to walk. Jamie quickly and quietly mouthed to Rahne that Rogue was here. Logan knew Jamie had done it to get him away but he realized to late. He sensed that Rahne was now just as hyper as Jamie.  
  
"Mr. Logan gotta go," Rahne said quickly changing into her wolf form running towards Jean's room.  
  
"RO-" they both began to scream when the two older girls put their index fingers over their lips and shushing them.  
  
"Jamie, Rahne I need you two along with Jean to come to my home with me," Rogue again hated to ask.  
  
Jamie and Rahne hugged Rogue," Sure anything we've missed you but we gotta get permission first," Rahne said.  
  
"No Rahne they must not know. It's important and everything will be explained," Jean said.  
  
They nodded," Okay Rahne with me Jamie with Jean we leave now," Rogue said.  
  
Minutes later Rahne was on Rogue's back admiring the aircraft. Jean even though she wasn't feeling well insisted she fly instead of Rogue having to go back and forth getting people. She was also flying Jamie with her. "You know we all really missed you," Rahne said.  
  
"I have missed you all too," Rogue replied.  
  
"Especially Jamie he didn't have anyone to go to when he got left out or picked on. He refused to talk to me, which is okay because I refused to talk to him when it happened to me. We didn't believe you had went insane because of all the people in your head like they said." Rahne said.  
  
Rogue felt almost angry. "They said I was insane? That's funny I'm not it's just I had responsibilities." Rogue said.  
  
"Spooky," Rahne said once she saw the house.  
  
Rouge landed in the back yard and brought all them inside. "Rogue you've done well," Laraknid said.  
  
"Thank you master," Rogue said sarcastically.  
  
"Hardy har har very funny you're way beg=hind schedule I suggest you get going," he said.  
  
Rogue groaned in anger but listened," Fine give me my list and I'm gone," she said.  
  
"It's programmed inside," he said.  
  
She waved him off and began to leave," Rogue you're leaving us with him?" Rahne wasn't comfortable of leaving and he had no real scent, which scared her.  
  
"Don't worry he won't bite unless you say so," Rogue said.  
  
"Huh?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Uhhh she means that I'm a Vampire," Laraknid said.  
  
Rogue know he be explaining for a while so she smirked and dragged herself to do what she was supposed to be doing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay it's a little ridiculous but it's going to get better. 


	16. Jasmine, Jeffery, Gabriel

An: Whoa okay my next chapter, he he. Oh my god I haven't updated in a while but it mostly because I had Exams to study for. Also my boyfriend and I broke up and he was what inspired me to write a different Rogue so I just wasn't feeling it for a while. But I'm back and now there's nothing getting in my way. You reviewers are so wonderful and thanks for being patient with me.  
  
Uh this chapter is a bit long and I wrote a little everyday so it may not make much sense, so if you have any questions about my story I'll do my best to answer.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*Random POV~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fake left fake right. Nobody could stop me. It was really hot and the game was almost done. "Yo' you stink!" the one person whom I hated shouted as he stole the ball.  
  
My body felt weird like I had just drank a gallon of Kool-aid and now I was hyper. I was about ready to explode and I figured it must be the game. If he won I was a dead man and so was my team.Literally. This basketball game was important, my life depended on it and so did my rep. He had the ball and we were tied, which meant if he made this shot he won.  
  
"Get the ball get the ball!" I shout but it's to late the ball when through.  
  
"You're a dead man Gabriel," he smiled the gold on his teeth shining and blinding me. He took his gun from his pants and pointed at me.  
  
Some of my friends, if you could call them that, looked away not wanting to get hurt and others were just watching. Then I heard it the click of him gun signaling that there was only one more step and that was to pull the trigger. I was soaking wet from heat to toe and suddenly I felt parts of me get dry and then the BANG of the gun.  
  
"You're a fucking mutant," he yelled.  
  
I looked up and say everybody staring at me. I looked at my chest and saw a thick liquid covered it; actually it was my own sweat. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and the water dropped and I was totally dry like I never even sweated. Everybody on the other team pulled out their guns and aimed at me. I grew angry like someone insulted something I cared for and all the water bottles busted and the water seemed to be a liquid person. The other team was thrown over the tall fence and my friends ran. I couldn't speak I wasn't sure why I was so confused. Maybe at the fact that I'm a mutant or the fact I don't care.  
  
"Gabriel black huh?" I heard a voice say from behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Normal POV ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gabriel Black huh?" Monica asked.  
  
Gabriel turned around and looked at her," What the hell are you wearing and how do you know my name?"  
  
"You seem to play fair how about if I make a shot from the other end o the court you come with me no questions asked?" she offered.  
  
He grabbed a small towel that was on the ground and put it around his neck. "As much as I love pretty faces I don't just go with a girl but I'm flattered," he said.  
  
"Are you serious," she wanted to yell but it came out as a disbelieving voice," You think I came to." she couldn't even finish it.  
  
"Well why you here?" he asked.  
  
She wiggled her finger at him," Ah ah ah no questions remember?"  
  
"Whatever like I'm gonna listen to a little girl in those fucking clothes," he laughed.  
  
"I know about you," she said getting angry.  
  
"Fine tell me about myself then shorty," he said.  
  
"Tell me if I'm right but you have no problem with the fact that you're a mutant right?" she asked.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I know why," she said.  
  
"Hurry up," he demanded getting tired of this game.  
  
"I think you don't mind because your dad was one too," he froze and she kept going. " Your parents separated because of it and you hated her for it because you loved your dad," she could see him getting mad. " You're homeless.well you live in your mothers van, which you stole, and you make money betting on basketball games such as this," she said. He reached for his gun and she smirked quickly turning it into a snake. He threw it like it burned him and the snake slithered its way towards Monica and settled in her hand. She turned it into a basketball and walked to the other side of the court her metal shoes the only thing making noise. She shot the basketball without aiming and missed. "I guess you don't have to go with me then."  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" he was outraged.  
  
"I shot but missed so no questions," she said.  
  
"Hold up hold up HOLD UP! You ain't leaving till I know what you know," he demanded a water ball forming in his hands.  
  
She pointed her finger at it and the ball went from a liquid to a solid ball. She sighed realizing hat this wasn't a very nice game," Sorry Gabriel. I want you to come with me to fight. You see I'm part of a team of mutants-"  
  
"Called?" he seemed interested.  
  
~ Damn we don't even have a name. I'll just have to think of one ~ she thought.  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
"M.O.B squad," she said.  
  
"Isn't that a rap group?" he asked.  
  
"Nooo. There's Mob deep but this is Mob squad." She was happy with her choice.  
  
"Standing for?" he asked.  
  
"Uhh.. Mutants of battle squad," she said.  
  
"What's this gotta do with me?" he asked.  
  
"If you come with me a lot," she said.  
  
"I don't know," he said.  
  
"There's a nice room especially for you and food and money for whatever," she said.  
  
"Can't turn that down," he said and started walking.  
  
She dragged him to a parking lot that hadn't opened yet and she said a few words and suddenly the jet appeared. He gapped at it," Sweet yo'."  
  
They were inside and he was looking at everything he kept rapping saying," Oh snap this is Gab (Short for Gabriel) Black from Philly the new member of the Mutants of battle squad." It was annoying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Another Random POV~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom please I don't want to get a shot I'll cry I swear I will," I hated needles I always fainted when I got a shot and if not hit the doctor.  
  
"It's good for you," she was so fucking calm, she didn't even care.  
  
"Why can't I just have a pill instead?" I hated being to whiney but I couldn't help it.  
  
"That's like asking why you like rap instead of gospel.just because," she always brung that up.  
  
"Jeffery Harrison," my name got called I was closer to getting a shot.  
  
"That's us," my mom raised her hand and stood up.  
  
When I didn't stand she dragged me away, I could easily run from her but she was my mom. I went into a little white room and sat on the little bed. I hated shots, and even though I get them all the time I was scared. I only felt a little pinch whenever I actually got the shot that was if I wasn't assed out. I only seemed to get more scared whenever I saw one and I don't know why, they were good for me and quick but I just couldn't do it. Soon the doctor walked in and smiled. He put that cold knob on my chest and kept saying things like," Hmmm," or," Umhmmm."  
  
He removed it and pulled my shirt down and asked," So has anything been up lately?"  
  
I never talked so my mom answered. I couldn't hear her for some reason and when he rolled that little blood pressure monitor to me and turned around I imagined it would roll back and forth and the weirdest thing happened.it did. The doctor turned around and blinked and my mom wanted to scream while I couldn't tell weather to scream or laugh. "It must have a loose wheel," the doctor said quickly.  
  
My mom breathed a sigh of relief and he put the thing around my arm and turned it on. I didn't mind this part or the next. He took my temperature and it was normal. Shit the needle was next. When he put the needle on the tube and walked towards me I freaked.  
  
"GET the hell AWAY from ME!" I shouted and tried to run but this time there were two assistants to hold me back.  
  
"Jeffery Harrison stop it right now," my mom ordered sternly.  
  
I couldn't I felt claustrophobic, which was normal for me since I had a bad case of it and I couldn't move my arms. "Relax L.J.," the doctor said.  
  
I only got angrier because only my dad called me that and I had had a feeling that for the past three years the doctor wanted my mom. I couldn't see but I felt as if the needle was closer to me and I couldn't take it I had to move and get out and I just wouldn't faint today. I opened my eyes and saw the needle squirt some liquid and my mom was sitting shocked in the corner. I felt my heart's throbbing even through my ears and I could barley breath and I felt almost embarrassed to be thrashing about like this. He came closer to me and I let out the loudest longest scream so far.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I felt the two assistants let go of my arm like they had been pulled away and I opened my eyes still screaming like a girl," OOOOOOOOO," the doctor was thrown back and all the needles in the room bent and twisted and I ran out the room still screaming. I felt the air attack me, as I was suddenly outside. I saw a girl and she looked like those crazy people in my school, she looked mean. I tried to stop but I ran into her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Normal POV~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She watched at the boy fell to the ground. He had accidentally touched her skin. She hadn't known exactly who she was supposed to be looking for but now she knew she just found him. Any normal person would be out for only a few minutes but he had ran into her out of breath and tired and confused, he'd be out for up to a few hours. She realized people were staring and she picked him out and carried him into an alley where her aircraft was. She checked to see if he was okay and she looked up his address on the computer built in the craft. She carried him home and she stopped about a hundred times because he wasn't a thin boy. His home was small and a wreck but she rang the doorbell, it fell off. She knocked lightly on the door and some woman with pink fuzzy old robe and brown flip-flops with her hair wrapped and her hands in clear gloves.  
  
"Um Jeffery is with me," Rogue said not knowing what else to say.  
  
She stared at Rogue for a while but opened her door and let her in. "Sorry- " his mom started.  
  
"Don't be I was expecting him," rogue said before she could stop herself.  
  
"A-are you his fr-r-friend?" she seemed surprised.  
  
Rogue looked at Jeffery," No not really but soon hopefully. Sorry but you might as well know before you get scared to death," Rogue sighed," He's a.a uh.well you see," Rogue couldn't say it she looked so concerned.  
  
"Well?" she was worried.  
  
"He's a mute," she said by accident.  
  
"Oh my god he can't speak," she gasped.  
  
Rogue waved her hands," No he's a mutant," she said.  
  
"Oh thank god," she sunk in the couch with relief. When she realized what Rogue had just said then stood up so fast she slipped and fell back down. "Wait What?"  
  
"Yeah," Rogue said.  
  
"How do you know?" she asked.  
  
"Well my friend who too is a mutant and she saw how he got his power." Rogue said.  
  
"Wait today she saw?" she was a little confused.  
  
"No a month ago," Rogue said.  
  
She looked with demanding eyes," What the-" she stopped talking.  
  
"Let me explain she's blind but she can see visions of the future and she saw him getting his powers I too am a mutant," Rogue said.  
  
His mom looked at him," What is he?"  
  
"A telekinetic," she blinked at Rogue," he can move things with his mind," she said.  
  
"Well it's okay I mean at least he can talk right?" she said.  
  
Rogue felt a twinge of jealousy. His mom was so nice and she wanted that. "If he ever has troubles with his powers send him here," Rogue handed her a card with the address to her home.  
  
"Well what's wrong with him?" she asked.  
  
"He ran into me and touch my skin," Rogue said ashamed.  
  
"You attacked him," she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"No it's my power I can't touch anyone skin to skin without sucking the life out of them. I have his power now but it's a small amount so he'll be awake within hours," Rogue said then left.  
  
She called Laraknid on a pay phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Yet another Random POV~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh why did I come here?" I had asked that question about a million time in lest than an hour.  
  
"Will you stop talking to yourself? You're here to have fun so have fun this is your first party," Odette said.  
  
It was true it was the very first party I have ever been to. I hated crowds or anyplace with lots of people or just people in general sometimes, unless they were friends. Odette was a new friend of mine. She somehow got me to come to this party. How I don't know but she did. I really didn't want to come.  
  
"I'm going home," I said.  
  
"No you're my ride home remember?" she danced against me trying to get me to do the same.  
  
It was embarrassing and not because she was another girl I didn't care at all for that. Her real name is Kate but they call her Odette.you know like from the swan princess? She was given the name because of her beauty and wonderful talents. I was envious of her. She was beautiful and mixed and every guy I know loves a mixed girl.well his definition of a mixed girl is tanned maybe red skin and long hair. She had long and light brown and her skin color was so light she was almost yellow she had light brown eyes and a wonderful body. The thing is I'm mixed to just different. I have long hair to it's just curly so it looks shorter and I have peanut butter skin and green eyes. I am not fit at all, actually I hate doing any type of sports or physical activities. Anyway it was embarrassing because she was popular because she's beautiful and they were all looking at her.that means they can see me.  
  
"Go Odette!"  
  
I hate this. I'm scared to move because I've never danced and I've never danced because I'm scared I might look funny doing something. I am anti social. I hate clubs unless it's online and I have lots of people I know but none of us are tight like we should be, least not no more everything changed once we got in 8th grade. I don't sing or dance or act or even read out loud in class, it's embarrassing. I think just about every guy is cute but I don't stand a chance against all these other girls. I never go outside or talk on the phone. My mom said I was just going through a phase where paranoia is natural.  
  
"Well mom I don't think a simple ass phase lasts more than four years."  
  
"You want whore beers?" Odette asked not fully hearing what I said.  
  
I didn't mean to say it out loud but I did. I snapped from my world and looked around. Something was wrong I could feel things I've never felt. I looked at Odette and felt confident and sexy. I smiled but then I felt as if I were having mood swings like I was angry, confused, aroused, amused, and goofy all a once. I shook my head hoping to rid the feeling it didn't work and then my ears began to burn and I could feel my heart beating through them like a head ache. My teeth felt like they were being pulled out and she could taste her own blood.  
  
"Jasmine?" I heard Odette say and even though she was holding my hand she sounded far away.  
  
I felt as if my hands were smashed in between a door or something, they hurt. My world seemed to turn into rainbow colors. Then when I could see clearly I saw nothing but an unfamiliar house. She ran and she hadn't even realized it.  
  
"Where-"  
  
"Demon Imp," I heard a name behind me say.  
  
~*~*~*~*Normal POV~*~*~*~*~  
  
He had been bored earlier watching her complain for was boring. She was self-conscious way too much and he had been about to embarrass her by dancing with her but she started to freak out. He had followed her when she ran and he noticed she had claws and pointy ears and a tail like a demon (Yes like Kurt's but without the arrow head looking thing). She looked confused and she opened her mouth.  
  
"Where-"  
  
He felt a little annoyed with her so he interrupted," Demon Imp," he said.  
  
She whipped around," What?"  
  
"You look like a demon with the tail and pointy ears. Not to mention the claws and oh yes can't forget the fangs," he said. She had tears threatening to pour but she looked away. He felt bad now," I'm Brandon Lenner Aka Switch," he smiled.  
  
"Why are you called Switch?" she asked.  
  
He smirked and concentrated suddenly it was as if he was really cold like when you come out the shower and the air firsts hits you then he felt almost normal again. "That's why," he said or rather she.  
  
Brandon had switched their bodies and he could see what she saw colors of all sorts and it felt weird having a tail. "What the hell! What just-wait this is a dream I can see myself," she said.  
  
"Look at yourself," he instructed.  
  
She did and she saw what wasn't her body. She felt blood rising in her cheeks or his whatever. Wait I'm a boy and I've never seen my own thing."  
  
Brandon wasn't ready for what happened next she unzipped the back of his outfit and looked at herself well actually himself. He froze as she seemed confused at what she saw he switched them back quickly, embarrassed by the whole situation. He zipped himself up wanting to scream. "No you're not a dude! They call me Switch because I can make people as well as myself switch bodies," he smiled nervously.  
  
She grew angry with embarrassment and instead of turning red she turned pitch black. She looked at herself and cried. "I'm even uglier now."  
  
"Listen I'm a mutant just like you and I have a friend whose brother looks just the way you do. I've never met him." He said just trying to make her feel better.  
  
"My mom's going to have a heart attack," she said.  
  
"Your mom isn't going to have a heart attack not if she can't have one," he said knowing she'd either kill him once he told her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I went to your house and told her myself. You weren't supposed to go to that party but you did. I had to convince her myself that I was telling the truth. I called a few friends and after a while she believed us. She began to tell me things about you and herself. She took me to your room and she just talked looking at your things." He needed to get to the point.  
  
"She's okay right? I mean with me being a-" she trailed.  
  
"Oh yeah she's fine with it. She can't tell you that herself though," his heart began to ache.  
  
"Why?" she seemed sad.  
  
"She- she's dead," there he said it.  
  
"You killed her?" she accused.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"Then who?" she was growling and her skin began to turn a solid black.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"What?" she blinked back tears.  
  
"Exactly," he said.  
  
She was beyond confused, she began to growl as her anger built up. "What?" she asked again.  
  
"Small robots mini sentinels I think they call them." He said then smiled. "You want revenge?"  
  
"Hell yeah but I think you did it," she turned to him.  
  
She was hard to see with her skin being back and it being dark and all. Next thing he knew he felt a pain in his back. "You know I'm not lying you have empathy," he said.  
  
She breathed out a shaky sigh and looked at the sky," You know I've heard stories on TV about people who become mutants. Their families treat them.badly."  
  
"I'm living proof," he said.  
  
"I'm only half lucky though. I'm adopted so she ain't my real momma so I'm only half lucky," she said.  
  
"That may be true but she might as well be your mom." He said.  
  
"When can I get my revenge?" she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Soon but you must come with me," he said.  
  
"Fine," she said.  
  
"We need to make a few stops first," he said.  
  
"I'm down," she said.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I said I was down," she replied again.  
  
"What are you a computer?" he asked.  
  
"It's slang. It'll be fun teaching you I think," she laughed and her skin turned back into a caramel color.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~With Rogue the phone call~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey,"  
  
"Marie?"  
  
She hated her name sometimes," Yeah."  
  
"Soo?" he asked.  
  
"I left him," she said.  
  
"Excuse me?" she could just imagine his face.  
  
"He has a mom that is so understanding and I wouldn't no couldn't take that away from him," she said. "Besides Jean is a telekinetic why we need another one?"  
  
"You can't know," he said through gritted teeth at least that's what it sounded like to her.  
  
"Remy!" she said as she saw him.  
  
"What?" he said through the phone.  
  
"Bye," she said in a hurry and hung up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay it's getting a little weird but it's a chapter. R/R okay. 


End file.
